


Pretending Infinity War Did Not Happen

by OopWellThereYaGo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 32,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OopWellThereYaGo/pseuds/OopWellThereYaGo
Summary: Things happen. Just read it.I know it's long, but you can pick chapters based off of the characters you care most about! I'll try and go through to update the chapter summaries to be a bit more detailed!ALSO: In honor of reaching 50 chapters, I'd like to say I plan on writing another series of pick your own adventure!Comment anywhere on this work ANY MCU pairing (Avengers/X-Men/TV shows, crossovers are welcome) and I will try to write something special for you in my new work!
Relationships: Clint Barton/Loki, Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff, Loki/Pepper Potts, Loki/Wanda Maximoff, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Thor/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	1. 22.10.18 Natasha Romanov

**Author's Note:**

> Some sections have smut others don't. There is smut though, I promise.
> 
> Sex chapters will be marked with SEX in notes
> 
> If you're just here for the porn and not so much for the plot may I recommend chapters 13, 19, 29, 34, 38, 40, 42, 45, 46, 49, 50, 51, and 54

22.10.18 Natasha Romanov

Thor could be so fucking annoying. It was one thing to tolerate his typical “look at me I am a god” antics on the occasional earth-saving mission, but it was something else entirely to live with the man. After the whole Ultron debacle, Tony had tried to make it up to everyone by building a state-of-the-art S.H.E.I.L.D Base/Superhero Containment Facility – at least that’s what he called it to get the necessary approval for it – but in practice it was a really swanky tricked-out mansion. Essentially, he had convinced many of the world powers that by keeping all of the “Avengers” together in one remote location, we would minimize damage to the outside world as well as be ready and able to respond to threats when necessary. For now, we were ignoring the “don’t put all of your eggs in one basket” angle. I had to admit, it sounded like a pretty nice living situation to me at the start, and for the most part it was, but… fucking Thor.

It was the little things that started to get to you after a while. Like how he would announce every morning that he was up to the entire house which, mind you, was a MANSION, or how he left his dumb hammer everywhere, sometimes on top of things that you had wanted to use or move and now couldn’t, or how slowly he spread peanut butter when he was making a fucking sandwich… 

Natasha sat on the black leather living room couch staring angrily at the blank screen of the TV. She could feel her eye twitching and she clenched her fists in an effort to keep her anger under control. She could just feel Thor’s presence in the kitchen behind her (stupid open concept house plans) probably meditatively spreading his stupid peanut butter like the hippie piece of shit that he was. Deep breaths. She felt someone else approaching from behind her. Relaxed steps, very light landing ¬– Clint. 

He sat down and turned his attention towards Natasha. She continued to face forward. 

“Another peanut butter and jelly sandwich” he said.

“I don’t think he even puts jelly on them.”

Clint turned on the TV.


	2. 24.10.18 Steve Rogers

Steve knew he was still out of the loop on a lot of things in modern society; he didn’t fully understand what a meme was, and as far as he could tell there was literally no point to Snap Chat, but that didn’t mean he was against technology. In fact, he was very active on Facebook, pointing out political shams whenever he could and using his fame to highlight the good deeds of others. Stark always teased him about it. “A patriot to the core…” He wasn’t wrong.

Then again, maybe he wasn’t all right either. There were some things Stark didn’t know about Steve ¬– and for the moment, he wanted to keep it that way ¬– he thought, pulling out his laptop and settling into bed. 

After mindlessly sitting through a few SNL skits he was no closer to sleeping and it was nearly 2:30 in the morning. He closed Netflix and rubbed his face in frustration. It was going to be like this. Dammit.

He pulled up an incognito tab and plugged in headphones. With a deeply defeated demeanor, he typed in the all too familiar word:

Pornhub

After opening the website, he just stared blankly for a minute, unsure of what he was in the mood for. Although it was super nice to have all of these options (thank you technology) it also made it so difficult to choose. If it weren’t for Pornhub, Steve wouldn’t have even known about half of the stuff he was apparently into. He clicked on the categories tab and scrolled through the list, waiting for something to catch his eye. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

No. Oh no. 

Before he could stop himself, the tab for Gay Porn was open on his screen and an impressive display of dicks stared back at him. His heart started beating faster. This was wrong.

Not that Steve had anything against the LGBTQ community. He loved and supported every single one of them. He had attended as many pride festivals around the country as he could last year, and he was almost positive that most of his superhero friends were gay or bi. But he wasn’t. 

Unless… he clicked on the third video down, two muscular men, a blonde and a brunette, tangled in some intricately erotic positions. There was no plot. The video started with a sloppy, poorly filmed make out scene and not even fifteen seconds in the blonde’s pants were around his ankles and brunette was choking on his massive…  
He closed the laptop and shoved it away like it was on fire. After a few seconds regaining his composure, Steve reflected on the experience. He never got like this watching other porn, hell he had watched some almost every night this week. But something about the men in the video just got to him – and he wasn’t sure if it was in a good way or a bad way. 

Although a certain rogue part of his body would suggest that it was good.


	3. 25.10.18 Pepper Potts

25.10.18 Pepper Potts

Tony could go suck a dick. Pepper had every right to be in containment with Stark and the rest of his cronies. First off, it was the safest place for her to be considering how much of a target she was, and secondly, the crew would never survive without the watchful eye of their longtime friend and CEO. Also, you’d think being the guys literal wife would count for something. Luckily, Colson had seen the logic in Pepper’s argument and elected to give her a spot in the hero hideout, so even though Tony didn’t agree with her always being under the same roof, she was here to stay. 

“Well I get why he wouldn’t necessarily want you here all the time…” said Natasha, sipping her tea on the dark blue conference chair across from Pepper. They were having one of their girls-only chats in Pepper’s top-floor executive suite. It was a little habit they’d picked up after being thrown into a living arrangement with an abhorrent amount of macho-male-stupidity.

Pepper raised an eyebrow. “And why is that?” She smirked, thinking she’d effectively backed Natasha between a rock and a hard place. 

“Well…” she began, “you can be a bit… distracting…” On the last word, Natasha’s eyes wandered slowly down Pepper’s figure, then shot back up, locking her gaze.

Pepper shook her head. “As much as I’d like to believe that, I have a feeling there’s a more devious motive in Tony’s mind.” Pepper sipped her tea solemnly.

“Such as…?” Natasha cut in, bringing Pepper out of her head. 

“He’s a playboy at heart!” She countered, a combination of frustration and familiarity in her tone. “If he’s going to be kept away from the outside world, he’d sure as hell want a bunch of flirting options.” She bit her lip. “And lets face it, he’s living with probably the most attractive people on the planet.”

“Yourself included!” Natasha chided. “And so what if makes eyes at someone else. He has to realize that whatever rights he extends to himself in the relationship also extend to you.”

Pepper stopped dead in her tracks. “You know, I hadn’t thought of that…” She giggled, finishing her tea. “This could be fun."


	4. 25.10.18 Tony Stark

25.10.18 Tony Stark

Halloween was five days away. Not only was this Tony’s absolute FAVORITE holiday, but it also gave him an excuse to throw a big party. For all of the people who were… already living in his house. 

Okay so maybe it wouldn’t be like two years ago when he shut down ten blocks in the heart of New York and hosted the loudest rager the city had ever seen. And it definitely wasn’t going to end up anything like five years ago when he rented a whole warehouse and engineered the biggest baddest haunted house ever created. Actually, it was going to be nothing like either of those. Nothing like his normal over-the-top shenanigans. But he was really happy nonetheless.

This mean he had an excuse to be around all of his favorite people in a setting where they didn’t have to worry about PR or decision making or (god forbid) saving the world. 

He was in the middle of programming little Virtual Invitation Botts (VIB’s?) when Clint walked in to his workroom. 

“Hey, uh, Tony…” his voice trailed off. That couldn’t be a good sign.

“Barton?” Stark shot back, a concerned look on his face. Clint made that little tsk noise that people have a tendency to make when they’re hesitant to say something. If that weren’t enough, he began rocking back and forth, shifting his weight from the balls of his feet to his heels and back again. 

“For fucks sake man what is it?” Tony spat, eyes locked on Barton in extreme impatience. 

Clint exhaled laboriously. “Don’t shoot the messenger, but… just watch JARVIS’ feed from the girls’ tea chat earlier.” With that, he promptly darted out of the room.

Ever the curious type, Stark pulled up the footage. He watched straight through but quickly rewound to the part where Natasha basically suggested that Pepper give Tony a taste of his own medicine and mess around. Perhaps the most interesting part, however, was Pepper’s reaction. He could swear that she looked right into the camera as she said “This could be fun.”

What he was assuming Barton and Romanov didn’t know was that he and Pepper had a history of flirting around. Pepper was never above using a little charm to get what she wanted, and Tony, well, everyone knew about Tony. When the pair first started dating, they used to hit on girls at bars together, and he had to admit, Pepper could give a seasoned flirt a run for their money. 

Tony was far from wanting to shoot the messenger. In fact, he could kiss Barton. This Halloween Party was indeed going to be fun.


	5. 26.10.18 Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is short sorry

26.10.18 Bucky Barnes

Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. Halloween was four days away. And the only reason he’d found out about it now and not the literal day of was because of Stark’s stupid VIB’s. How could he have been so out of the loop?

Well, not leaving a house for days on end could have something to do with that. But still. He needed to talk to Steve. ASAP.

“STEVE!” He burst into the captains room.

“BUCKY?” His friend turned his body to face him comically fast, dropping a VIB from his hand. They just stared at each other for a moment, each waiting for the other to talk. 

At the same time, they burst out, “WE NEED A COSTUME!”


	6. 30.10.18 Thor Odinson

30.10.18 Thor Odinson

He would never admit it to the rest of his housemates, but Thor had no idea what Halloween was, and after looking it up, he was still no closer to comprehending what his duties for tomorrow would entail. All he knew was that he was to arrive in the lounge/kitchen/living room/whatever-you-wanted-to-call-it and that he should obtain a “stume.” Thor had drawn the conclusion that “stume” was short for costume (that had taken a decent amount of googling) and that he was supposed to wear one. That then left him the choice between his battle costume or his civilian costume, and he had decided, from there, to ask the expert for advice.

“Loki, are you there?” Thor had called his trickster brother on the phone Stark had made for him last year. 

“Ah if it isn’t my favorite brother!” Loki answered, halfway between sarcastic and loving.

“Your only brother, if I recall…” he responded. “How are you? How is Asgard?”

“Boring if I’m being honest…” Loki trailed off. “But enough about me. I’m far more interested in why you’re calling. Something tells me it’s not just cause you miss your little brother.”

“Well, no…” This time Thor trailed off. Was he really going to go through with this? He exhaled sharply. “Brother, are you familiar with Halloween?”

Thor could only describe the next noise he heard as the shriek of an excited five-year old. After a moment of recovery, Loki responded, “Yes, I am familiar with the concept.”

Thor explained the situation to him. Big party (Maybe? He honestly wasn’t sure if Stark was going to invite outsiders…) drinking, probably other things related to this Halloween. Loki took everything in without interrupting (a first) and at the end just laughed. 

“Brother, if you trust me, I have the perfect costume idea.” Not feeling as though he had many other options, Thor agreed to listen. 

“You invite me to the party, and I will go as you, and you, since you are good at nothing else, will also go as you. When we arrive, we make everyone try and guess which one of us is the real Thor. It’s harmless, perfectly in the spirit of Halloween, and will get a kick out of your dumb friends!”

Thor tried to overlook the blatant insults to himself and his friends. As much as he disliked his brother, he had to admit, this had the potential to be really funny. 

“Okay.” He agreed. “Here are my conditions. No inviting any of your alien armies, no stealing from us, no declaring war on earth…”

I know I know!” Loki chided. “That’s all in the past I promise! Really, this sounds like too much fun to sabotage… just send me the address,”

“I’ll pick you up.” Thor replied. Better not give too much away. Just in case.


	7. 31.10.18 Loki Odinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post new stuff frequently! Feel free to comment relationships you wanna see happen!

Part of him wished he had something wicked planned for tonight. Then again, if he was never reliable, Thor would never trust him enough for him to pull off the truly incredible, earth shattering pranks that he was so famous for. No, tonight was just going to be fun.

Thor had picked him up, as planned, and after sneaking Loki into his room, he and Thor had rehearsed a bit for their performance tonight. If Loki was being honest, it felt less like Thor was teaching him how to act like Thor, and more like Thor figuring out how to act like himself. 

At 8:15pm, he and Thor carefully made their way to the common area, being sure that no one saw them on the way down. After exchanging one final, we’ve got this glance, they entered the main room.

At first, no one noticed them. Then, he and Thor both announced themselves. At the same time.

“Thor has arrived!” they both shouted with identical tonality. The room went silent. Stark, who was clearly already a little tipsy, snorted then burst out laughing. Natasha stepped forward slowly and bean circling the pair, eyes searching for any clue that might tell her who the imposter was. After a couple moments, she stepped back. 

“I have my guess.” She said, smirking. 

Steve approached them next. “My question is can Loki drink like the famous Thor! Let’s break out that Asgardian liquor, see which one of the three of us can’t knock back a few shots.”  
Both Thor’s hurrahed loudly as Steve went to track down some liquor.

Clint chimed in next. “I’m gonna be real with everyone, they look exactly the same to me.” From the far corner of the room, Pepper just shook her head. After Steve brought back the liquor, each of the three did three shots of Asgardian Hard Liquor before both Thor’s pointed out that they should break out the beer, the “drink of men.” After Natasha was done rolling her eyes, Wanda entered the room. Loki Thor barely recognized her at first. Sure it had been a while since they’d crossed paths, and to top it off, her costume was incredible. 

Overall, Loki hadn’t been surprised by anyone’s choice of costume so far. Natasha was wearing one of her trademark black jumpsuits and had drawn cat whiskers on her face. Predictable. Pepper was dressed as some sort of sexy bunny – weird, and yet, still… so very predictable. Steve and Bucky had dressed in entirely white and black respectively, taping signs to their shirts that said “SALT” and “PEPPER.” At least it was creative. 

Stark had, predictably, created a costume with moving parts. He had dressed in the steampunk style, very successfully he might add, complete with a working champagne gun. On the opposite end of the effort spectrum, Clint was wearing a shirt that said, “boyfriend material.”

Wanda was dressed as the devil. She had on thigh-high red leather boots, black fishnet stockings, a matching red leotard and some long red gloves. To top it off, she had horns (not sure how they got there) and a leather whip with a triangle at the end like the devils tail.

Loki was clearly not the only person to notice her.

“What are you all staring at?” She mused. “Let’s get fucking wasted!”


	8. 31.10.18 Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first super sessi chapter is coming soon

31.10.18 Tony Stark

This party was going perfectly. Everyone was here, everyone was getting tipsy, even Loki had showed up, which on any other night would have been alarming, but now he welcomed the extra company. It was time to push party phase two into effect.

He walked over to Bucky to strike up a conversation. “Man, this reminds me of some of my high school Halloween parties…” Tony trailed off, waiting for Bucky to pick up the bait.

“Aw yeah!” Bucky nailed it. “Man I miss high school sometimes. Everything was so simple back then. No finances, no government scandals, no wars, well, until the war that is…”

Sensing an off-topic spiral coming on, Tony cut him off. “Yeah, my biggest concern was who I’d get to kiss in spin the bottle…” he laughed, hoping once more that Bucky would take a cue.

“Oh man, I remember spin the bottle! What a classic party game!” In his excitement, he talked louder than usual. Perfect again. 

“What’s a classic party game?” One of the Thor’s cut in. 

“Spin the bottle!” Bucky replied. Steve and Clint had clearly played before because they laughed nervously. Natasha scowled, but not in an angry way, more of a “what the hell is that?” way.

Pepper, knowing exactly what Tony had just set in to motion, shook her head as if to say, two can play at that game. Well actually Pepper, more than two kind of have to play for Spin the Bottle to work. Just saying.

“Who all has played before?” Pepper surveyed the room. Everyone but Natasha, both Thors and Wanda raised their hand. “Well clearly we have to share the experience with our friends!” She said, sarcastically. The newbies, not sure what to expect, seemed eager to oblige. And thus began the Avengers and Company game of spin the bottle.


	9. 31.10.18 Natasha Romanov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally something ~sessi~ my apologies if it took a while
> 
> This one is still PG

31.10.18 Natasha Romanov

Being elected to go first seemed like an advantage until the rules were explained. She was baffled. “So there is no strategy to this game, just dumb luck.” She protested.

“Well luck only comes into play if you’re hoping to land on someone in particular…” chided Bucky, teasing the clearly confused Natasha.

“Okay fair point.” And with that, Natasha grabbed the bottle and gave it a wicked spin. After everyone had backed out of the danger zone, the bottle began to slow down its rotations, finally landing on Pepper Potts. The two locked eyes. 

“So I just do a quick kiss and that’s it? I’m off the hook?” She asked the crowd.

“Well, I mean you could,” said Stark, “But that’s no fun! Not the point of the game!” Some of the others mumbled in agreement.

“Fine. You want a show?” She retorted, eyeing up the rest of the circle. After making sure that everyone was watching, Natasha made a show of crawling across the circle to Pepper. She was vaguely aware of Stark whistling in the background as she perched herself on his wife’s lap. Wrapping her legs around Peppers slim waist she reached up and cradled her face in her hand, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Natasha, unsure of what to expect from her partner, was delightfully surprised when Pepper leaned into the kiss, their lips touching lightly at first, then again, this time with more energy. Pepper slid her hands up Natasha’s thighs, resting on her hips and digging in just enough that she felt obligated to go in for another kiss. This was the most passionate of all, and Natasha’s right hand migrated down from Peppers face to her neck where she finally rested on her collarbone, scratching her just enough to make her shiver. As Natasha pulled away, Pepper bit her lip.

Both returned to their starting positions amongst a sea of stunned silence. They didn’t notice. They were still looking at each other.


	10. 31.10.18 Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready, set, gay 
> 
> ;)

31.10.18 Steve Rogers

Steve had mostly bad memories associated with spin the bottle. After all, in high school, he had been the guy girls hoped they didn’t land on. After Natasha and Peppers kiss however, he was excited to see what other surprises were in store. The order of spins (they had agreed to go in a circle) was Natasha, Bucky, Steve, Tony, Pepper, Thor, Thor, Clint, then Wanda. Bucky spun next and it landed on Clint. The pair met in the middle for a very brief, to the point, kiss. Boring.

It was his turn. As he reached towards the bottle, he started thinking. Who did he want it to land on? Natasha sure, Pepper too. Wanda, yeah…

As he released the bottle, it occurred to him that he maybe, sort of didn’t care. For once, he felt like he was part of a circle where legitimately everyone was attractive. Did that mean that he was actually bi?

Steve began to sweat a bit. This was not the way he wanted to find out if he was turned on by guys or not. What if it landed on…

Tony Stark. His chest tightened. Steve thought he might puke he was so nervous. Why was he so nervous? Stark seemed to sense his tension, breaking the silence with a, “Pucker up buttercup!”

They both got up and walked to meet in the middle of the circle. Tony spoke softly when they were close enough that no one else would hear. “You’re not nervous, are you?”

His taunt was enough to snap Steve out of his head and back into reality. Just pretend he’s a girl. He could do this. Without thinking, he placed his left hand on Tony’s lower back, his right hand on his jawline, and pulled the iron idiot in for a kiss. 

It definitely lasted longer than Barton and Bucky’s. Not as long as Pepper and Natasha. That was a good thing. If it had, Steve might have gotten a boner. Which would have been especially catastrophic in white sweatpants. He returned to his seat and immediately began nursing his Asgardian beer. Don’t think about how he smelled like cologne and motor oil. Don’t think about how rough the five-o-clock shadow on his face felt. Don’t think about his abs flexing right next to yours.

This was bad. This was very bad.


	11. 31.10.18 Wanda Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna say this is a PG 13?
> 
> Let me know what you think

31.10.18 Wanda Maximoff

After Steve got Tony, Tony got Pepper, and Pepper got Bucky. Then it was Thor number one’s turn, at which point Tony paused the game. 

“Okay. So we know one of you is actually Thor and the other is Loki, and frankly, I think the person being kissed deserves to know which of the Odinson Brothers it actually is.” A series of glances were exchanged, then Thor number two began to change shape. Wanda had forgotten what Loki looked like. His dark hair framed his pale face, a skin tone which made his dark eyes simultaneously stand out and sink in with an almost eerie quality. 

“Perfect. So the real Thor goes first.” Tony announced.

Thor reached towards the center and gave the bottle a hesitant spin. When the rotation stopped, it was pointed at Loki. Both brothers immediately erupted in protest. Pepper was the one to finally quiet the outburst.

“Special exception for the Odinson brothers. All in favor?” She asked. Everyone murmured in agreement.

“So we act like Thor landed on himself and he just takes a shot?” Bucky suggested. Everyone agreed again, and one shot of Asgard Hard Liquor later it was Loki’s turn.

As Loki reached towards the bottle, Wanda took in his figure. She had never seen him wear anything except for battle gear, and in his fitted white muscle shirt and baggy black military style joggers, she was pleasantly surprised by the way his lean muscle flexed when he spun the bottle. Wanda couldn’t say for sure if what happened next was under her control or not (sometimes her powers had a mind of their own) but the bottle landed on her. Neither of their expressions changed outwardly, but Wanda thought she sensed something in Loki’s manner that would suggest he was anticipating the encounter. Wanda wondered if he had the power to change the bottles movement too.

What Wanda was conscious of doing next included meeting Loki in the center of the circle and locking lips briefly before sitting down again. What Wanda was unconscious of doing, however, was so much more interesting.

Almost immediately after breaking up their embrace, Loki’s voice shot into the witches head. “Wanna have some real fun?” She shivered, looking around to see if anyone else had heard what she just did. They did not. In fact, Loki’s lips didn’t even move. He was still seated, unmoving across the circle. Then she felt a tugging sensation in her chest, and next thing she knew she was standing behind herself. What’s more, Loki was standing next to her. And still, there he was, sitting across the circle. 

“Astral projection.” He explained. “I’ve just created duplicates of us to continue playing the game while we can go…” He trailed off.

Wanda felt her heartbeat rise in tempo. “If you can use magic, I can use magic too.” She said with a smirk, launching Loki across the room and into a black leather loveseat not five feet away from their oblivious friends. Loki’s breathing was heavy and Wanda slinked over to him and crawled on to his lap. “Where were we?”

Wanda dove in for a kiss. When their lips met, she could swear that there were literal sparks. She felt a surge of energy rush through her, and she laced her hands into Loki’s silky hair, gripping it tightly enough to yank his head upward, causing him to inhale sharply. 

“The moment you walked in the room I felt you, your presence, I had to…” Loki was silenced by another forceful kiss from Wanda, who let her hands travel down from Loki’s hair to his jaw to his neck, until both were rested on his shoulders. Never breaking the kiss, Loki’s hands traveled tantalizingly slowly over Wanda’s thighs, then her hips, pausing only when they reached her ribcage, cupping right below her bra-line. He pulled back. “May I?”

Asking for consent had never sounded so good. Something about his formality, his sly tone, she was just melting. Wanda pulled the straps of the leotard down, letting them settle around her waist, exposing a black lace push-up bra that Loki wasted no time in removing.

He grabbed Wanda with a rough urgency that made her head drop back as she sighed in pleasure. He paid close attention to every inch of her exposed body, simultaneously working his hands and lips, pinching and biting, digging his nails into her back as his skilled tongue worked around her front. She felt her hips start to buck as the sensations grew in intensity. She let out a loud moan and watched as Loki’s face flushed in excitement. He was playing her like an instrument and she was loving it. 

At the same moment, both Loki and Wanda became aware of someone approaching the loveseat. She turned and watched as Steve Rogers edged closer and closer to their spot. 

“Don’t worry he can’t see us.” Loki reassured her. “That being said, it looks like the game is over… why don’t we continue this encounter in person?”

Wanda smirked. She couldn’t wait.


	12. 31.10.18 Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again comment relationships you wanna see happen in the comments! More sessi times to come!

31.10.18 Clint Barton

There was a lot to take in after that spin the bottle game. Since Clint was very comfortable with himself and his relationship to the people around him, he had the opportunity to observe what had turned out to be a series of very thought-provoking encounters. In order of interest, from lowest to highest:

1\. Pepper and Natasha: Clint knew that Natasha was bisexual. He knew almost everything about her, and she knew almost everything about him. In fact, they had both discovered their bisexuality around the same time, which had been convenient because it gave them someone to talk to. Pepper, however, was a different story. Clint had always hoped Pepper swung both ways, but wasn’t certain until tonight. You can’t fake passion like that. For that reason, he also wondered how Tony was feeling. They all saw the same kiss. The man could be anywhere from jealous to thrilled, and Barton wasn’t sure which one. He planned to find out.

2\. Loki and Wanda: When they kissed in the first go around, Clint thought nothing of it, but now that both had mysteriously disappeared from the still-happening party, he was positive that something was going on there. Two witches. He suspected that would be an interesting encounter.

3\. Steve and Tony: Clint, having both flirted with men and been flirted at by men, picked up on the tension between Stark and Rogers in a millisecond. Steve was clearly new to it, judging by how drunk he got after the encounter, but Stark seemed more at ease. Whether that was due to Stark potentially being into guys or not, only the legend himself could say. All Clint knew was that he’d be happy to advise either one in the art of ~gay~ including but not limited to, any of the following services:

\- Friendly Chats  
\- Sex- Ed But Gay  
\- Watching the Bachelor Together  
\- …Sex?  
\- The Guy That Lends You Lube  
\- Ok But What If Sex  
\- “You’re Both Really Hot”

All Clint was sure of now was that he was drunk and horny and he had a trusty laptop in his room to solve that problem. He excused himself from the party.


	13. 31.10.18 Loki Odinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX Loki/Wanda

31.10.18 Loki Odinson

He and Wanda had wasted no time in slipping away from the party. They were both still charged with adrenaline from their first encounter, and Loki was craving more. He followed Wanda to her room, feeling his heart jump in anticipation. The second the door was closed he pounced on her, gripping her thighs and pulling her up around his waist, then pinning her back to the wall. Wanda wrapped her legs tighter, and Loki took her cue to start making out again. This time he yanked Wanda’s leotard and bra down in one motion, attacking like a wild animal. Wanda ripped his muscle shirt off, exposing washboard abs and surprisingly large pecs. She started biting his neck, leaving bruises to elicit low, needy, growls from him. 

When he could stand it no longer, Loki grabbed Wanda’s thighs again, lifting her off of the wall and throwing her onto the queen bed in the middle of the room. Wanda landed on her back, chest exposed, legs spread. He reached down and undid his belt, letting his pants slide to the floor. He made a show of pulling down the waistband of his boxer briefs, watching Wanda’s expression as he exposed his large Asgardian dick.

Wanda smirked and bit her lip. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself sprawled on the bed, arms and legs laced to the frame with magical red ties. Usually Loki was the one using his powers to make sex more interesting, so he was delighted when Wanda took control. She sat back, admiring her work, getting up to circle around the bed and take in his figure. She stopped at the foot of the bed, finally losing the rest of her clothes. Similarly to Loki, she spent extra time peeling her black lace underwear over her ass.

“Fuck.” Loki mused, prompting Wanda to look back at him. She bit her lip again and Loki found himself choking on a ball gag. 

“That’s better.” She crawled towards him, resting her hands dangerously close to the base of his dick. He perked up involuntarily. He wanted her so badly it hurt. 

Next thing he knew, Wanda’s tongue was circling his tip, flicking back and forth over every sensitive spot. Her hands tightened around the base of his shaft, making the experience almost painful. Almost. He was writhing under her ministrations, begging with his body, until he thought he could take it no longer. Then she pulled away.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” She pried. Loki nodded desperately. Wanda shook her head. “You’re not allowed to cum until I do.” The gag disappeared from his mouth and was immediately replaced by Wanda’s clit. 

As amazing as the gag had been, this was so much better. Wanda tasted raw and natural, something Asgardian ladies tried to avoid (at least in his experience) and fuck he loved it. He worked his tongue over her as she shifted her body to aide in his efforts. Never before had Loki felt so in sync with someone in bed. He trusted Wanda despite barely knowing her, they just had some sort of ethereal connection. 

Loki sensed Wanda was reaching climax and he picked up the pace as she once again grasped his hair and let out a moan. She dismounted Loki’s face and moved to remount, this time lower, but Loki had other plans. He dissolved Wanda’s magical bonds, using her moment of surprise to get her on all fours in front of him. She gasped as he reached for both of her arms. 

When he was over her, he whispered in her ear, “Is this okay with you?” Wanda nodded and Loki bent her arms to tie them behind her back, shoving her face into the comforter. She squealed. With one hand on the magical rope holding her hands together, Loki guided his dick towards its target. At first he pushed in slowly, reading Wanda’s reaction by listening to her breathing. Sensing that she could handle it, he pulled out completely, this time, sheathing himself firmly and quickly. Wanda screamed in delight and Loki took that as a cue to keep going. He thrusted hard and fast, his pelvis hitting the cheeks of her perfect ass with a resounding smack. 

Wanda turned her face to the side to watch Loki as he destroyed her. “Harder…” She breathed, and Loki obliged, grabbing her hair in his fist and holding her up with it. Wanda was hungrier now than ever, and she started meeting his rapid thrusts with her own. Loki felt himself getting close, and he sensed Wanda was too. 

With a few more well-placed thrusts, Wanda came, her whole body shaking with the sensation. It was a beautiful, surreal sight. As soon as she was done, Loki pulled out, flipped her over, and came all over her chest. Wanda smirked. Loki collapsed next to her.


	14. 1.11.18 Pepper Potts

1.11.18 Pepper Potts

Pepper awoke with a massive hangover and, she thought, practically nothing to show for it. She didn’t even have drunk sex with her own husband last night, much less an exciting and scandalous hookup. In hindsight, this was probably a good thing since people tend to regret drunk decisions more often and she didn’t want to be anyone’s regret. Especially since they all lived under the same (albeit expansive) roof. 

Reflecting on the events of the night, the one overwhelmingly positive interaction had been Pepper’s kiss with Natasha. No offense to Tony, but she hadn’t been that turned on in a while. And the nice thing about that transaction was that Pepper didn’t think she needed to worry about it affecting their friendship negatively. She knew that Natasha was bisexual, hell, they’d had conversations about how cute Wanda was, but neither had ever made advances on the other until last night, and if Pepper’s years of experience had taught her anything about kissing, she was inclined to believe it was genuine. 

As she stumbled downstairs to the kitchen for a cup (or gallon) of water, she was surprised to see Tony (who had passed out on the couch last night) up and chatting merrily with Thor.

She scowled. “He’s a god so obviously he processes alcohol differently but last time I checked you and I are both mostly human and you were WAY worse than I was last night and yet here I am hungover as fuck and you’re doing just fine.”

Tony and Thor both started laughing. It had been a while since either of them had seen Pepper this unkempt, and they weren’t about to let her off the hook so easily. 

“Are you sure you didn’t continue drinking after I passed out? Maybe a bottle of wine before bed?” Tony teased.

Pepper moaned and collapsed onto one of the bar stools at the counter. “Fuck you. Someone grab me a glass of water.” Thor started preparing the drink as Tony circled around the counter and sat down next to Pepper. She scrunched her face against the light as she turned to look at Tony. His face softened in sympathy and he slid something towards her.

“Take this. Banner and I created it to combat hangovers.” He whispered. “I just don’t want too many people to know about it cause… let’s face it I look pretty cool when I’m up and chatting with a god the next day…” Pepper smiled and took the pill. Thor set down a glass of water in front of her which she used to discreetly swallow it.

“Thanks Tony.” She whispered back. A few seconds later she had buried her head in her arm again, overcome with dizziness. 

“Let’s get you back to bed.” Tony said as he grabbed Pepper and began carrying her back up to her room.


	15. 3.11.18 Natasha Romanov

3.11.18 Natasha Romanov

Natasha ascended the extensive spiral staircase to Pepper’s penthouse office with ease, skipping steps as she went. It was a habit she’d picked up years ago after a literal stranger told her that skipping steps was a sure-fire way to work your glutes every day even if you didn’t have time to work out. Natasha, of course, did work out frequently, but anything she could do to maintain her appearance and legendary ass was worthwhile.

Natasha knocked on the wall outside Pepper’s office even though the door was open, just out of courtesy. Pepper, looking up from her work, smiled at Natasha and told her to come in. The pair assumed their typical tea-chat seats across from each other, but instead of grabbing the tea pot, Pepper reached into a cabinet and pulled out a massive bottle of red wine and two glasses. 

“I thought we might change up our drink of choice. It is, after all, five o’ clock…” Her voice trailed off as she twisted a corkscrew into the bottle, popping the cork out effortlessly. She filled each glass practically to the top and Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“Tough day?” She asked. Pepper flopped into her seat and after taking a rather long sip from her glass, sighed. 

“I don’t know, I’ve just been thinking.” She stared vacantly out the window. 

“What about?” Natasha pried.

“Well, I’ve been feeling kind of… inadequate lately.” She admitted. “I mean, everyone else here has some kind of special power or training or genetic background that makes them a real asset… I just… exist…” 

Natasha cut her off. “That is absolutely ridiculous. You know Stark and the rest of them couldn’t survive without you. You’re brilliant. And sure, you’re not a mechanic or chemist like Stark and Banner. You’re not a god, hell, only one of us is, but you bring so much to the table, you’re irreplaceable.”

Pepper smiled. Natasha always knew what to say. “You’re right.” She admitted. “I still wish I could bring just a little bit more; you know?” Natasha nodded; a plan was forming in her head.

“Okay.” She started. What if you met me down in the gym tonight? I could show you a few moves for self-defense, maybe it’ll help boost your confidence.”

“That sounds fun!” Pepper nodded. “How about eight?”

Natasha sipped her wine. “Sounds like a plan.”


	16. 3.11.18 Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! If you like this please comment some ideas below or relationships you want to see happen because I need things to write about :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

3.11.18 Steve Rogers

Steve had found himself working out more and more since the Halloween Party. He wasn’t sure why either – maybe it was meditative, maybe it was body-image related, maybe he was trying to distract himself – as much as he hated to admit it, it was likely a combination of the three. He was in the gym working on his dead lifts when Clint sauntered up to him and joined in. 

“Hey Steve.” He started. Steve said nothing. Clint clicked his tongue, staring at the floor. He looked like he wanted to say something. Steve waited.

Clint exhaled and dropped the weights. “You’ve been here a lot lately.” Steve was still silent. Clint walked around in front of him and locked his gaze. “I saw you here at ten this morning when I was doing laps and I checked the camera – you haven’t left and its six now…” He trailed off, shaking his head. “I know you’re super strong and your endurance is clearly through the roof but, even you don’t typically work out for eight hours on end.”

Steve sighed and dropped his weights too. “Can I tell you something?” Clint nodded. Steve glanced around, nervously. “Why don’t we talk in the locker room?”

Clint followed him in, and after both made sure they were alone, Steve sat down on the locker room bench and rubbed his face in his hands. 

“So, what’s up?” Clint sat down next to him.

Steve kept staring at the floor. “Ever since I woke up, I’ve been really… confused. Sure, society has changed a lot and that’s overwhelming but catching up on technology and everything else isn’t even half of it. I left people behind, Clint, people that I’ll never have a chance with again.”

“You mean Peggy?” Clint rested his hand on top of Steve’s. Steve let him.

“At first, I thought I would never feel the same way about anyone as I did about her, but it’s so much more complicated than that. I just… I haven’t even been attracted to people for months now, and, I don’t know if I’ll ever feel love in the same way, but the other night…”

“At the Halloween Party?” Clint interrupted. Steve turned to look at him. “I saw the way you kissed Tony…” He replied, hesitant. Steve flinched. Had it been that obvious? “You felt something, and it scared you. And now you’re trying to distance yourself from it.”

Well damn if Clint didn’t hit the nail on the fucking head. “So it was that obvious?” He asked.

“Well, no…” Clint let his gaze travel. He was silent for a moment. “Look, I don’t know if you know this about me, but I… I’m bi. I found out a while back, in the academy with Nat. We… actually found out together. I saw what was going on with you cause I went through the exact same thing. What I’m really trying to say is… I’m here if you ever want to talk to someone who… might be in a similar boat.”

Steve was silent. He’d had his suspicions about Barton but, that confirmed it. He turned towards the other man. “Thanks Clint. It means a lot.” The pair sat in silence, staring at each other. Clint opened his arms to Steve and Steve just collapsed into them. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his chest. He rested his head on Barton’s shoulder and before he knew it, he was sobbing. Clint just held him, stroking his hair, letting him cry it out. He was so grateful that Clint had come to him. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could have kept it in. 

When he had gotten his crying under control, he lifted his head and Barton let go. They sat back, still looking at each other and before Steve knew what he was doing, he blurted out, “I think I like Tony.” 

Barton just shook his head and laughed. “Yeah, good luck with that.”


	17. 3.11.18 Pepper Potts

3.11.18 Pepper Potts

Pepper admired herself in the gym mirror. It had been a while since she’d worked out with another person, so she had pulled out all the stops. Her hair was back in a high ponytail and she had on black and white gym shorts and a white sports bra. The ensemble showed off her abs and thin waist, not to mention certain… other traits. She bit her lip and turned to the side to inspect herself further. It was then that she noticed Natasha entering behind her. Pepper continued to make poses in the mirror, pretending not to see her.

“I thought I might find you here.” Natasha smirked, letting her eyes move over Pepper’s body. Pepper turned around and smiled at her friend.

“Thanks for doing this.” She said, following Natasha out to an open section of gym mats. 

Natasha turned back to look at her. “I just hope you’re still thankful when we’re done.” She sauntered over to the gym’s sound system and started blasting Arctic Monkeys. “Let’s start with a few stretches.” Natasha said, rolling her head in a circle to stretch out her neck. Pepper followed her example. Natasha moved on to shoulder rolls, forward and backward. Once again, Pepper mimicked her motions, but she had to fight the urge to let her eyes settle on Natasha’s chest. As Pepper was led through the rest of the warm-up, she kept getting distracted by little things – the way Natasha’s collarbone was framed by her black sports bra, the way her abs shifted when she stretched, the way her ass looked in those black leggings… 

“Okay let’s get started with a simple fight routine.” Natasha’s voice pulled Pepper out of her less-than-savory thoughts.

“Right.” She tilted her head side to side and looked to her friend for the next step. 

“Let’s start with a front kick.” Natasha said, demonstrating the move. She began to explain the form and the function of the move, going into detail about how Pepper’s form needed to look. Pepper listened intently, all the while eyeing her friends’ perfect legs, muscular arms, and sculpted back. “Okay, now you try.” Pepper attempted a front kick, immediately looking back to Natasha for advice. “Not bad,” the brunette said, seemingly genuinely, which made Pepper very happy. “Now hold your staring position, I’m just going to adjust your stance slightly. Pepper did as she was told as Natasha began to circle her.

“Move your legs apart just a little more.” She said, tapping Pepper’s inner thigh lightly, moving her into the right position. Pepper had butterflies. “Now, shift your arms down slightly.” This time, she came behind Pepper, her chest hitting her back as Natasha gently pushed Pepper’s arms into place. Without moving from behind Pepper, Natasha uttered her final instruction. “Make sure to keep your chest up too,” she said, drawing her hands from Pepper’s collar bones back to her shoulders, pulling her into an upright posture and sending chills down her spine. Pepper could stay here for a while. The attention felt amazing. 

Sadly, Natasha had other ideas. Having finished her adjustments, the brunette began walking towards the gym closet. “Don’t move,” she instructed, reappearing moments later in front of Pepper. She held a foam target up, nodding for Pepper to kick it. She did. Natasha barely budged. “Again,” she said, and Pepper obeyed, kicking the target harder this time. “Keep going,” she urged, so Pepper did, keeping time with the music booming around her. After a while, she lost sight of the gym, of the target, of her body. All she saw was Natasha, and all she could do to get out her frustration was kick. So she did. 

“Nice work!” Natasha’s compliment catapulted her back into reality. Pepper was sweating, her face flushed, her heart pounding. That’s when she noticed that Natasha was breathing heavy too, and her hair stuck to her face slightly from sweat. “You’ve got a lot pent up…” Natasha commented. “You really went to town kicking that target.” Pepper giggled nervously.

“Thanks.” She said. “Really. That felt great.” 

Natasha smiled. “Good. We’re just getting started.”


	18. 6.11.18 Wanda Maximoff

6.11.18 Wanda Maximoff

It had been almost a week since her encounter with Loki, and Wanda was craving more. She didn’t know exactly what to think of the interaction either – was it a one-time thing? Was it just drunk sex? She wasn’t sure how Loki felt, but for Wanda, there had been a connection. She walked over to her desk, eyeing the slip of paper that Loki had left on it. All it said was, “last night was truly magical.” Ugh. Even his prose was hot. 

She rested her face in her hands, unsure of what to do next. This wasn’t like her. Wanda was independent, unattached, ruthless. But she had a sneaking suspicion that Loki was about to change all of that. And she wasn’t ready. Wanda started pacing, frustrated. She needed something to distract her – maybe a hot shower? She slipped out of her sweatpants and discarded her t-shirt on the floor, stepping in and turning the shower on. It was cold at first (as showers always are) but she just let the water hit her. It fit her mood. As the temperature climbed, she started washing her hair, remembering how Loki’s hands felt when they grabbed it. She sighed, defeated. She was going to have to talk to Loki. This was ridiculous.

She made up her mind to talk to Thor tomorrow. He would know how to help her. In the meantime, she was just going to play that encounter in her head over and over again. Wanda wasn’t sure what kind of magic Loki was capable of, but it sure felt like he had cast a spell on her. And as much as she hated it, she loved it.


	19. 8.11.18 Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX Tony/Pepper
> 
> This is definitely an R-rated chapter
> 
> As always, would love to hear from you in the comments!

8.11.18 Tony Stark

As much as he hated to admit it, Tony was starved for attention. And when he was starved for attention, he did some rather… questionable things. One of these things in recent days was watching footage of Pepper and Natasha’s gym time. What’s not to like about two smoking hot ladies and a whole lot of sexual tension? 

He needed to get out of the loop though. If he didn’t satisfy his craving soon, he had a feeling the “questionable things” he was currently doing were only going to get worse. He spent a few minutes tracking Pepper down on the feed. She was in the gym with Natasha again. He would wait. He could watch one more time. After the girl’s session was done, Tony sprang into action. He knew Pepper would head back up to her room after, and he was going to meet her there.

He beat Pepper back, slipped in the entry way, and hid in her closet with the door cracked. Pepper arrived a minute later. When she walked in, Tony could tell that she knew something was different. When she spotted handcuffs handing from the end of her bed, she smiled. That was Tony’s signal to her that he was in the room, and that Pepper was in for a treat if she went along with it. Which she did. 

Pretending as if nothing had changed, Pepper got ready to shower. Tony watched as she slid her gym shorts over her perfect ass and stepped out of them. Next, she peeled her sports bra over her head and undid her ponytail. He sighed longingly as her strawberry blonde hair cascaded over her chest and back. After discarding her underwear, Pepper made her way into the bathroom, leaving the door open. Tony crept out of the closet and ducked out of sight as Pepper turned on the water.

He ditched his clothes in a haphazard manner, not wanting to wait much longer to be with Pepper. When he was sure that she couldn’t see him, Tony moved into the bathroom as quietly as he could. Pepper was facing the stream of water when Tony silently stepped into the shower behind her. His heart was beating so fast he was almost positive Pepper could hear it, so without any delay he slapped his hand over her mouth to muffle a scream, simultaneously using his other arm to grab her waist and pull her to meet him. “Shh…” He whispered into her ear, biting as he pulled away. Tony could feel her breath quicken as he began kissing her neck, sucking just enough to leave light hickeys behind.

Pepper began to grind on Tony, her cheeks circling around his already hard dick. He moved his hand off of Pepper’s mouth and onto her neck, choking her. She turned to look at him, her face flushed, eyes begging for more. 

Tony stepped back, releasing her. “Finish your shower and meet me back in your room.” He said, never breaking eye contact. Pepper nodded, and he stepped back out of the shower. Heading back to the closet, Tony pulled out a box of toys from Pepper’s things which he set down on the bed, trying to decide which ones to use. Pepper emerged moments later, soaking wet and completely naked. Tony drank in her figure then asked, “Are you ready to follow my orders?” Pepper nodded. “Is that a yes?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Pepper breathed.

“Good.” He reached into the box and pulled out a pair of nipple clamps. Peppers eyes widened. “Kneel.” He ordered, and Pepper obeyed silently. Tony walked over to her, circling Pepper, inspecting her like she was a piece of art. Frankly, she was a piece of art. He stopped in front of her, handing her the clamps. “Put these on.” He barked. Pepper did as she was told, slowly opening the grips, then letting them tighten on each one of her already hard nipples. Her breath caught. Tony reached down to check her work. Satisfied, he grabbed her hair, yanking her head up to face him. “Now, I’m going to fuck your face, and you’re going to enjoy it you little slut.”

Pepper let her mouth fall open for Tony, her tongue creeping out over her lower lip. Still holding her hair tightly in his hand, Tony pulled her head towards his pelvis, guiding his cock into her mouth with his other hand. He moaned as Peppers lips sealed around him and she began bobbing her head. Tony moved his other hand to the back of her neck, forcing Pepper to choke on him as he began thrusting into her mouth. Pepper was moaning and her eyes sparkled. She loved being used like this, and Tony hadn’t dominated her in a long time. 

When Tony felt like he was getting close he pulled out, using Pepper’s hair to guide her up so she was kneeling at chest height. He tapped his dick on her breasts, watching as they bounced, clamps still holding on tight. He bit his lip. What to do next. “Over on the bed,” He said, “Chest up, legs apart, right at the edge.” She did as he asked. Tony followed her over, stroking himself in anticipation. Without any warning, he entered Pepper, who screamed “fuck” at the top of her lungs. Tony was thrilled. He pulled completely out and shoved back in, eliciting another moan from his submissive. He reached up, grabbing her breasts like handles as he kept fucking her.

“Fuck Tony, I missed this.” Pepper whined as he kept pounding her. Reaching into the box next to Pepper, he grabbed a vibrator, turning it on without breaking his rhythm.

“I’ve got another toy for you, you little slut,” Tony said, letting the vibrator rest on top of one of her nipple clamps. Pepper squirmed and reached up to start touching her other nipple. Tony let her, dragging the vibrator down her front, stopping right on her clit. Pepper was touching herself with both hands now, gasping for air.

“Tony I’m gonna cum…” She breathed, and as delighted as Tony was by her words, he wanted to try a few more things first. He quickly pulled the vibrator away and stopped thrusting, causing Pepper to collapse inward in disappointment. “No, fuck, I need you Tony!” She pleaded, but Tony just tapped his cock on her clit, waiting for her to cool down a bit before he tried the next step of his plan. When it looked like Pepper was about to explode in desperation, Tony slid back in and she gasped. “Fuck you feel so good…” She trailed off.

That was when Tony slipped the vibe into her ass. Pepper’s whole body convulsed, as did Tony’s. The great thing about this setup was that he could feel the vibrations when he was inside of her, and he felt himself getting close too. “Deeper, deeper Tony!” Pepper begged, and he obeyed, sensing they were both close this time.

“Oh, fuck,” Tony growled, “I’m about to cum…” With one last thrust Tony came inside of her, followed seconds later by Pepper, who arched her back, slamming her hands down on the mattress in ecstasy. Tony pulled out and smiled at Pepper, who looked happier than he’d seen her in weeks. “Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?” He asked.

Pepper stood up and kissed him. “I’d be delighted.”


	20. 15.11.18 Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Please comment things you want to happen! It would mean so much to me!

15.11.18 Clint Barton

Oh, he had really screwed himself over now. He had exactly a week until Natasha’s birthday and no idea what to get her. Which was bad. Natasha wasn’t easy to shop for, most of the things she’d be interested in owning were only sold on the black market and or were in general of questionable moral taste. Clint, therefore, had to find her something that resided within the law, his budget, and her desires, creating a Venn Diagram that was looking more and more like three separate circles. 

Clint decided the best course of action then was to consult one of his friends. Choosing which one to discuss this with wasn’t difficult, in fact he could sum it up something like this:

1\. Tony – No – Is a dick  
2\. Pepper – No – Definitely already had a perfect present and would blame him for not having the foresight to come up with something months ago  
3\. Bucky – No – Was definitely baking a cake and considered that his present  
4\. Thor ¬– No – Is Natasha’s least favorite person  
5\. Wanda – No – Didn’t know Natasha that well  
6\. Steve Rogers – Yes – Cute, and also had the potential to be legitimately helpful

Smiling to himself for finding an excuse to talk to Steve, Clint sauntered up the stairs to the Cap’s room, knocking on the door. Steve opened it a crack to poke his head out, revealing an exposed torso plummeting down to where it met a strategically placed towel. Clint tried not to stare but fuck Steve had a great body. 

“Uh… Clint?” Rogers voice took him out of his musings. 

“Ya! Hi. Uh… Do you have a minute to talk?” He was still fighting the urge to look at Steve’s gorgeous abs and bulging biceps.

“Sure…” Steve sounded hesitant. “Just give me a minute to get some clothes on.”

“Of course.” Clint responded, though his head was saying something more along the lines of “But what if you dropped that towel?” Stupid, stupid head. 

Steve came back to the door a couple seconds later wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. Clint decided that this was fine too. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” Steve asked, inviting Barton into his room. Steve’s bedroom was about the same size as everyone else’s, with an attached bathroom and expansive windows. The walls were white as was the bedding, save for a few dark blue throw pillows. The floors were dark wood, and a rustic red area rug lay in the middle of it. Essentially, the décor looked like it had all been handpicked from a Fourth of July home feature. 

“Wow Stark really went all out on the patriotic décor…” Clint commented. 

Steve sighed heavily and plopped into a dark-blue accent chair. “I swear these are the only three colors I am allowed to interact with…” He gestured vaguely at the most eye-catching examples of the palette. 

“That must get old…” Clint wasn’t sure what else to say. “Oh! I did want to ask you something though!” He remembered, circling back to his original point. Steve nodded for him to continue. “What did you get Natasha for her birthday?”

Steve’s eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. “Shit.”


	21. 21.11.18 Bucky Barnes

21.11.18 Bucky Barnes

Bucky was very coordinated. Most of the time. Well, he had to be, after all, he was a professional fighter. Not just professional, he lived with the Avengers. He was on Barton and Romanov’s level. 

That being said, having a mechanical arm could present some difficulties when performing particular tasks, ones not as ingrained in him as, say, holding a weapon, or punching someone in the jaw so hard it knocks their teeth out. Bucky happened to be exceptionally well versed in both of those tasks.

He was also an exceptional baker. Yes, baker, not cook. He could whip up an incredible lemon and lavender cupcake but was an absolute nightmare at the grill. Or the frying pan. And he didn’t really like microwaves. 

Anyway, whenever he had an excuse to, Bucky would bake a cake. Seeing as Romanov’s birthday was tomorrow and he had no intention of going out and buying her a present, he had a double whammy excuse to bake a cake so he was going all out. It tasted exceptional, he made sure of that – it was a rich red velvet layer cake with buttercream frosting shaped like Russia (he thought that was very clever) and since carving the cake into that shape was all knife work, he’d had no difficulty. It was frosting it that was going to be a bitch. 

Despite the technology in his mechanical arm being top-of-the-line ultra-advanced bionic whatever the heck, Bucky could not for the life of him, hold and use a piping bag. 

He either squeezed too hard and burst the bag, shooting frosting in every direction or he swapped hands and held it the other way and couldn’t close his hand enough to keep the back end sealed. He knew it was a stupid problem. A ridiculous problem. But a problem, nonetheless. After three disastrous attempts with a piping bag, Bucky decided to cut his losses and call Steve. Steve could pipe for him, he would spread. A humiliating defeat for the Winter Soldier. One day, he vowed, he would get his revenge. But right now, he just needed to get this cake done.


	22. 22.11.18 Thor Odinson

22.11.18 Thor Odinson

Tony’s idea of a gym was not Thor’s idea of a gym. Weights and punching bags had been foreign to the god until he had made residence on Earth, and he had to say, this was one area where the humans were absolutely lacking. Asgardian gymnasiums were just so much more fun. In Asgard, you threw spears and swung swords until you could no longer lift them (usually because you were too tired to, but also sometimes because you left without an arm). Nothing in Tony’s gym could match that – the adrenaline of facing off against an opponent, wielding a weapon… his train of thought was cut off as Natasha emerged from the locker room, ready to work out. This was odd, as Thor intentionally chose to come at this time every day so that the gym was empty in case he got… out of hand. And Natasha was clearly not happy to see him here either. In fact, she looked pretty pissed. 

She strolled past him without saying a word, setting her sights on the punching bag in the far corner. She pulled out her phone and started blasting alternative rock as she stretched, warming up for her workout. Thor continued to lift weights in the middle of the gym, checking himself out in the floor to ceiling mirrors on the opposite wall. The scars that normally marred his skin by this point in a “work-out” were nowhere to be seen, as is usually the case when lifting weights. From Natasha’s corner he heard a series of loud thuds as she began to go to work on the punching bag. Thor shifted his gaze to her, watching her stance, studying her fighting style. She was elegant, controlled, and decisive. It was impressive how much her fighting began to look like a dance. Really, it was a dance, precise, choreographed, frankly, stunning…

“Are you here to workout, or to watch me?” Natasha yelled at him without breaking her rhythm. Thor, unable to take a hint, dropped his weights and began to approach her.

“Your fighting style, it’s… beautiful…” He mused, continuing to study her movements. Natasha stopped suddenly.  
“Well maybe you’d like to experience it for yourself!” On the last work, her leg shot out in a powerful kick, and Thor took the full force of it to his chest. He was far from angry though. This was more like the workout he was looking for. 

“Excellent!” He cried, leaping off of the ground and into a fighting stance. Natasha looked at him, confused. Did he really want to full-on fight right now? Thor beckoned her to come at him. That kick had reignited his passion for fighting and he needed more. 

Natasha delivered. A solid punch to the jaw followed by a backwards turning kick landed him on the ground again. She leapt on top of him and sent another blow squarely into his jaw. “Are you planning on fighting back or just being my new punching bag?” She quipped. Thor chuckled, then expertly flipped himself out from under Natasha and threw her into the matted wall behind them. She gasped, clearly shocked that he would actually fight back at all. Thor sauntered over to her slowly, allowing her to catch her breath.

“Didn’t think I’d hit a girl? I’m not sexist you know. You a worthy opponent.” He stopped, waiting for her to make the next move. 

Without looking up, Natasha threw herself at the god, wrapping her legs around his waist and swinging herself around to knock him onto all fours. She recovered quickly and moved to kick him in the stomach, but Thor somersaulted out of the way and sprung back to his feet, facing her again. Natasha was getting angrier. She charged him head on, swinging low to punch him in the gut, but Thor dodged her blow, capturing her wrist in his hand, bringing it behind her. He used his full force to fend off other various kicks and wrestle her other arm back as well. Breathing heavily, he held both of her hands behind her. He could see Natasha scowling in the mirror, weighing her options. Thor could easily break both of her wrists, but she had a feeling he wouldn’t do that. Testing her theory, she made a break for it and succeeded. Instead of going in for another hit, she backed away.

“Good game.” Thor said, when he was satisfied that Natasha was no longer in attack mode. She just stared at him, her brow furrowed. 

“Why didn’t you hit back?” She asked. “If you insist that you’re not afraid to fight a woman.”

Thor chuckled. “I can’t damage the birthday girl! What kind of shitty present would that be?” He walked off towards the locker room, leaving Natasha alone in the gym, even more confused than she was before.


	23. 22.11.18 Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're gonna call this one PG 13

22.11.18 Clint Barton

Natasha’s party had gone really smoothly all things considered – no one got shit-faced (which was a welcome change from the Halloween party), everyone had bought Natasha a considerate present (even Thor, whom no one had expected to even know about her birthday), and no fights had broken out (a miracle with this many fighters under one roof). The festivities had started to wind down now, Tony had retreated to his garage, Pepper had raced off to the gym with Bucky to make up for the impressive amount of cake they had just consumed, which, by the way, was delicious. Bucky could bake Clint into a coma any day. That left Nat, Clint, Steve, and Wanda together in the living room spread out on various couches. Steve had collapsed into the love seat, Wanda sat with her feet up on the smaller sectional, and Clint and Natasha shared the main couch. Wanda flicked on the TV. 

“What do you wanna watch, Nat?” She turned towards the birthday girl.

“Oh god, don’t make me pick.” Natasha teased as she spread out over the couch, laying her head on Clint’s legs. 

“Can I make a suggestion?” Steve cut in. Everyone turned to him waiting to hear what he had to say. “Does everyone like Rick and Morty?” He asked.

“Fuck yeah!” Clint jumped in. “I never finished the second season!” 

Natasha scoffed. “We have to watch it then.” The others agreed, and soon they were all munching on popcorn and laughing together. After a few episodes, Clint realized he had absent-mindedly been stroking Natasha’s hair. He was shocked that she hadn’t said anything, but he stopped, not wanting to upset her. A sleepy Natasha rolled over to face him. “Why did you stop?” she asked. Clint sighed and gazed into her eyes, resting his head on his hand.

“If I’m being honest, I expected you were just tolerating it because you know how fidgety I can be…” He let his gaze wander over to Steve who had become one with the couch and looked to be sleeping. He then glanced at Wanda, who also seemed to be out cold.

Natasha cut in. “Well, sure I know about your habits Clint, but it also felt pretty nice. I can’t remember the last time someone played with my hair… so what were you thinking about?”

Clint bit his lip, shooting another glance at Steve. “You can’t tell anyone about this but… Steve told me a couple weeks ago that he’s bi and ever since… I just can’t stop thinking about him.” 

Natasha smiled knowingly. “It’s that fucking spin the bottle game. Before that I was fine, hadn’t thought about actively pursuing a crush in… probably years, but…”

Clint cut her off. “Pepper?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I mean, she’s hot, right?” Natasha exclaimed, sitting up. She turned to face Clint again, who was nodding emphatically. 

“Everyone under this goddamned roof is!” He countered. 

Natasha sighed. “You’re right. You’re so right. Sometimes it sucks to be attracted to everyone.” 

Clint chuckled. “You’re preaching to the choir.” Natasha bit her lip. 

“Feel free to say no, but, would you wanna…” She trailed off as her eyes scanned every inch of Clint’s body. “For old time’s sake?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Clint leaned towards Natasha who tackled him backwards onto the couch, their lips locking in a passionate kiss. Natasha was straddling him, her thighs pressing into his hips, chest brushing against his as they kissed again. Clint let one of his hands travel up to Natasha’s hair, which he laced between his fingers, pulling lightly while his other hand found her perfect ass, squeezing just hard enough to elicit a moan. 

Natasha broke their kiss, pulling at his lip with her teeth as she sat up on top of him. Her hands reached down to remove his shirt, and in response, Clint threw hers off as well. Natasha had always been gorgeous, she was a perfect balance between curvy and muscular, her skin soft to the touch, her eyes piercing green. Clint drank in her beauty before pulling her into another kiss, this time resting both hands on her ass. Natasha began rocking her hips on him, getting Clint more than a little hard. He started breathing heavily and moved to kiss her neck, then her chest. Natasha dug her nails into his back, signaling him to go harder. He pulled her bra down and began biting, which resulted in a loud moan from Natasha and a growl of excitement from Clint. 

Unfortunately, the sound had also prompted Steve and Wanda to wake up. The pair on the couch didn’t notice, but Wanda and Steve exchanged glances that essentially equated to, “should we tell them?” After a minute or two of waiting (to see if either Clint or Natasha noticed) Steve broke the silence. “Looks like we’re getting two shows for one…” 

Clint and Natasha broke apart in an instant, Natasha scrambling to get her bra back into place, Clint letting out a long sigh. 

Steve and Wanda just laughed. “You know,” Wanda cut in, “I thought two super spies would’ve learned to keep things a little quieter.” 

Clint rolled his eyes. “Maybe I’m just that good.” 

Natasha swatted at him playfully and laughed. “Oh you’re one to talk Maximoff, you and Loki kept me up all night!”

Now Wanda was blushing, and Steve and Clint’s jaws dropped. With that, Natasha grabbed her shirt from the floor, slinging it over her shoulder and strutting playfully out of the room. 

“Happy birthday!” Clint called after her, at which Natasha turned and chucked her shirt at his face with surprising force.


	24. 29.11.18 Loki Odinson

29.11.18 Loki Odinson

Since the Halloween party, Loki and Wanda had seen each other four times, and today was going to be the fifth. At this point, Loki was waiting for his brother to pick him up on Asgard, since Thor had made it clear that Loki was still not trusted by all of the inhabitants of the Avengers house. Normally, this is something Loki would have ignored, doing his own research to glean the location of the hideout. And he had definitely thought about it, but he always stopped himself because he really didn’t want to mess anything up with Wanda. They had gone on a few dates now (which was wild because neither one of them did “dates”) and seemed to really have a connection. 

As he was thinking, Thor appeared at the gate and the pair took off to the Avengers house. Upon arrival, Thor explained that Wanda was still getting ready, but would meet him in the kitchen. Thor wandered off, leaving Loki by himself for a bit, which he thought was strange. Thor never trusted him alone. Maybe it was a test. Loki scanned the room for a camera, and upon finding one, decided to flip it off. It was then that Wanda wondered down.

“You’ve found one of the cameras I see…” She mused. Loki quickly put down his finger and turned to face her. She was dressed in light grey sweatpants and an oversized Red Hot Chili Peppers shirt. She quickly pulled her hair into a messy bun, handing Loki a hair-tie as well. “You might want to put your hair up for what I’ve got planned…” 

Loki did as he was told. “So,” Wanda started, “I thought today, we could try baking something together! Apparently, it’s fun and a lot of people do it…”

Loki laughed nervously. He had never baked before. This was going to be interesting. Wanda seemed excited though and that’s all he needed. “Ok, what are we going to make?” He asked.

“Well,” She started, “The other day, Bucky made these incredible cookies called Macarons, and he showed me where he found the recipe online so I thought we could just try that!”

Loki nodded enthusiastically. A recipe. That he could work with. It couldn’t be all that difficult with the instructions clearly written out.

…

It was that difficult. He and Wanda had been at this for hours. And he was having fun, sure, they both were, but alas, the Macarons were no closer to resembling Macarons than when they had started. At first, they had proceeded with a touch of overconfidence, neither wanting to admit that they had never baked before. After a first failure resulted in a batch of “cookies” that refused to solidify in the oven, they went back to the drawing board. During their second attempt, they had forgotten to grease the cookie sheet, and the cookies (which had hardened, perhaps too successfully) stuck to the tray. They were in their third attempt when Bucky Barnes Master Baker himself entered the kitchen. 

“May I ask what you’re doing?” Bucky raised his eyebrows inquisitively. Wanda and Loki both met his gaze with looks straight out of the mental breakdown handbook. 

“Macarons?” Wanda said hesitantly, holding up the second tray for Bucky to observe. 

Bucky was silent for a moment, followed shortly by a stream of laughter. “Oh good lord! Those are incredible! And by incredible, I mean so, so bad. You poor, poor lost souls, of all the cookies, why did you attempt these?”

Loki looked at Wanda, seeking an explanation. Wanda laughed nervously. “We’re both magical, I figured we could bake some fucking cookies!”

Bucky cut her off. “These, my friend, are not just any cookies. These happen to be one of the most difficult things to properly bake with any success!”

Loki started cackling. “Both of our first-time baking, and you pick the most difficult thing…” He was no longer annoyed, just highly amused.

Bucky’s eyes widened. “You’ve never baked before.” Both Loki and Wanda shook their heads. Bucky let out a stream of Russian curses as he walked behind the counter and began to fix their mistakes. Loki pulled Wanda in and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled back at him, then they both turned to watch Bucky make the pastries. By the end, they were all eating delicious Macarons, and Loki was positive that he was in the presence of a third magical being.


	25. 2.12.18 Thor Odinson

2.12.18 Thor Odinson

He would never admit it, but after his encounter with Natasha in the gym, Thor was hungry for another adrenaline rush. He needed a challenge, a fight, a life-threatening experience. Lucky for Earth, those were in short supply at the moment. 

The other day, he had almost called Loki just to piss him off enough to provide a little excitement, deciding against it when he recalled the last time his brother had messed with Earth. Thor had a feeling the others wouldn’t want to relive that. 

That left him with only one decent option, he thought: the punching bag. After seeing Natasha and Steve go to town on the thing, he thought it might be worth a try. He was alone in the gym, which was probably good considering what was about to go down. His hair was pulled back in what the others had informed him was called a “man bun” and he wore nothing except a pair of black sweatpants. 

He approached the punching bag like he would an opponent, circling, staring it down, looking for its weaknesses. He thought a little bit of role play might make the overall experience of beating up a lifeless blob more enjoyable. When he was satisfied with his inspection, he struck the bag with a calculated right hook, his fist making contact with a loud smack. The chain creaked as the bag swung in an arc, only to be met by a whirling side kick that sent it careening off course again. Thor left little time between his blows, landing hit after hit with incredible (one might say god-like) force. It was only after he had split the bag clean in two that he stepped back to admire his work. And that was when he noticed Natasha’s reflection in the mirror.

He whipped around to meet her gaze. “I’ve gotta admit, that was impressive.” She mused.  
Thor was still breathing hard, sweat beading on his forehead. “Thanks.” He looked down, embarrassed that she had just witnessed him completely lose it. Not wanting to hang around, he grabbed a towel and started to make his way to the locker room. 

“Thor” she called after him. He kept moving. She called again. He walked faster. Just as he made it to the door, he felt a presence behind him. Before he could turn around, Natasha was on him, her legs gripping his waist, her arms around his neck, choking him. 

He froze. “I don’t know what’s going on with you,” Natasha growled, “But everyone knows you need to replace the punching bag when you bust it.” On the last word, her grip around his neck tightened. Without saying a word, Thor made his way back towards what was left of the punching bag, Natasha still wrapped around him.

He replaced the bag without protest. When he was done, Natasha finally slid off of his back, landing silently in front of him. They two held eye contact for what felt like forever, each looking the other up and down, waiting for someone to make a move. Thor felt his fingers start to charge with electricity, and without shifting his gaze, he created an electric surge that blew out all of the lights in the gym. As the backup power kicked in, he stormed off to the locker room.


	26. 4.12.18 Wanda Maximoff

4.12.18 Wanda Maximoff

Since her and Loki’s baking date, the pair had been scheming. She had gone back to Asgard with Loki that night and gotten drunk with some of his old friends. It was in talking with these friends that Wanda learned an interesting fact about the God of Mischief. He was bisexual.

She planned to confront him about it when he visited her today at the Avengers Suite. This was going to be fun.

Loki showed up in a white button-down shirt, black tie, and black dress pants. His hair was slicked back, showing off his chiseled features and dangerous eyes. Wanda was wearing a tight, black dress that hung just below her knees, exposing her calves and a pair of sexy black heels that she’d been waiting to wear for months. 

“Shall we?” She said, watching as Loki’s eyes danced over her silhouette. He bit his lip and extended his hand for her. We shall.

Tonight, they were going to… well, Wanda didn’t quite remember what it was called, all she knew was that Stark had booked them a reservation at a fancy restaurant in town for their date night, which gave Wanda a chance to see Loki dressed up. She was not disappointed.

His pants hugged his lean body in just the right way, accentuating (ever so slightly) a certain bulge that she had a hard time keeping her eyes off of. His white shirt was also perfectly fitted, and the tie gave her so many ideas for later. 

While waiting for their food to arrive, Wanda began to execute her plan. “I had a lot of fun meeting your friends the other night.” She started.

Loki nodded. “They all liked you, which is frankly remarkable. They’re not the easiest people to talk to…” He trailed off.

“I think conversation has a way of flowing easier when you’re drunk.” She smirked. “Which reminds me, I had a very interesting talk with one friend in particular, what was his name, Byron?” She watched Loki for any signs of distress. He looked calm as ever. She kept going.

“You used to date, didn’t you?” She continued. Loki tilted his head slightly and smirked.

“Does that make you jealous?” He leaned in as if to intimidate her. She mirrored him.

“I don’t think jealous is the right word… more like… thrilled.” She watched as Loki raised an eyebrow. “You know I’m kinky,” she continued, “And I love trying new things…”

Loki chuckled. “Fuck you’re perfect.” 

“So I guess you know what I’m thinking.” Wanda smiled.

The pair leaned back in their respective chairs as if to discuss very important business matters. 

Then Loki spoke up. “Let’s talk boys.”


	27. 5.12.18 Bucky Barnes

5.12.18 Bucky Barnes

He ran into Wanda as she was labeling boxes of leftovers in the fridge. “That’s quite a lot of food you acquired there…” he commented.

She chuckled. “Loki didn’t think his food would survive transport back to Asgard, so I took it for him.” Bucky nodded. That made sense.

“So he’s not staying the night?” He inquired, genuinely curious. 

Wanda let out a long sigh. “Well, no, unfortunately taking care of a kingdom is a rather large responsibility and limits the time we have together.”

He nodded again, turning to walk away when Wanda chimed in again. “It does mean I have my nights free though.” He turned back to look at her. 

“What do you plan on doing then?” He leaned on the counter as he spoke, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. Wanda licked her lips.

“See, I was hoping you could help me with that…” she trailed off. Bucky tensed, not sure what she was insinuating. After a long pause she continued. “I was wondering if you’d help me get better at baking.”

Bucky relaxed, letting out a sigh. He wasn’t quite sure if he was relieved or disappointed. He wasn’t even sure he knew why he’d felt tense before. “Yeah, I can definitely help with that!” He chorused, not wanting to leave Wanda hanging.

“Great!” She sprang into action, determinedly scrolling through her phone. “I want to make sugar cookies.”

“Alright then, let’s see this recipe.” He moved towards Wanda’s phone, which she set down on the counter in front of them. The pair crowded around it, looking at the instructions on the screen. “Well, this is a good start, pretty simple recipe. It looks like we need all-purpose flour, baking powder, salt, butter, sugar, egg, and vanilla. Why don’t you go grab those and I’ll preheat the oven and get the mixer ready.”

The two set about their tasks, Wanda moving slowly and cautiously, Bucky with a methodical grace, almost like a dancer. After a few minutes, Wanda stopped, turning to Bucky. “That should be everything.”

Bucky moved beside her to inspect the ingredients she had gathered. Overall, she was very successful. He pointed out that her only error was grabbing salted instead of unsalted butter. Wanda blushed and fixed her mistake. They then set about making the cookie dough. 

Throughout the process, Bucky made sure that Wanda was doing most of the baking herself. He would only jump in if she was about to make a mistake. When the dough was mixed together a ready to be shaped, Bucky cut in. “So I know it doesn’t say this in the recipe, but I always put a little almond extract in to bring out the flavor.” He said, grabbing it from the shelf. He felt Wanda’s eyes on him, as if she were studying more than just his baking knowledge. 

Adding just a dash of the almond flavor, he turned the mixer on once again to make sure it was incorporated in the batter. “Now we taste.” Bucky used his mechanical pointer finger to scrape some dough from the mixer. He backed away, expecting Wanda to do the same. She did not. Instead, Wanda moved toward him, catching his wrist in her hand. His breath caught. What happened next he almost didn’t believe. Shifting in closer, their bodies less than a foot apart, Wanda leaned in and ate the batter off of his finger. His mouth fell open as he watched. 

Wanda pulled away and bit her lip, her eyes sparkling mischievously. Bucky quickly planted himself behind the counter in an attempt to hide a certain bulge that had become increasingly obvious in recent moments. Steadying his breathing, he blurted out, “How was it? The dough.”

“You’re right,” She mused. “Adding the almond really made a difference.” 

Bucky collected himself and turned slightly to face Wanda. “That means it’s time to shape the cookies. Now, unfortunately we don’t have cutters, so we have to improvise.”  
Wanda smiled. “That shouldn’t be a problem.” After rolling out the dough across the counter, they each grabbed a knife to see what they could carve out. When Bucky was on his third attempt at a letter “B” Wanda started laughing.

“What is it? He asked. 

“My heart looks like a butt.” She kept laughing as Bucky moved to see what she was talking about. She was right.

“It’s a nice butt though.” He mused, complementing her efforts. 

“I’m glad you think so!” She shot back, still laughing. “Maybe I should just stick to making these butts then!” 

Playing along, Bucky chimed in, “Why stop there? If you can make a butt, you can probably make a whole mess of anatomical creations!” She raised her eyebrows.

“I mean, an arm, a leg, a hand maybe?” She nodded and set to work. 

“Okay, I made a leg.” She announced proudly, minutes later. Bucky took one look and had to stifle a laugh. 

“Wanda, you know that doesn’t look like a leg…” He couldn’t help it now; he was audibly laughing. She joined in. 

“I’m afraid I’ve made a penis.”


	28. 7.12.18 Steve Rogers

7.12.18 Steve Rogers

Steve was getting antsy. It felt like everyone else in the house had something to do, someone to catch up with, somewhere to be. The only saving grace was Clint. Over the last few weeks, the pair had started watching Drag Race together. Well, more like Clint had forced Steve to watch Drag Race with him. Not that Steve wasn’t enjoying it –– he absolutely was; way more than he ever would have thought. 

It was Friday, which meant they were meeting up tonight to watch the next episode. It had become somewhat of a ritual for them. Steve shot Clint a text 

Drag Race tonight?

Minutes later, Steve’s phone buzzed.

Yep! My place?

By “my place” Clint meant his room. They never watched in the common area. They didn’t want Thor judging them.

Sounds good. See you at 19:00?

Sure, and you can call it 7:00, I know what you’re talking about

Old habits die hard I guess

Steve flopped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. These past few weeks had been wild. Coming to terms with his sexuality was like finishing a detective novel where it seemed like everyone knew what was going on except for the reader. He hadn’t seen Tony for a while, the guy always seemed to be working on something. He had a feeling that Stark’s inclination to solve problems was similar to his affinity for long workouts. They were both distracting themselves from their own minds.

After stewing in his thoughts for a while, Steve glanced at his phone. Shit. It was 18:00 now and he hadn’t showered or eaten.   
…

He knocked on Clint’s door with a minute to spare, hair still damp from his rushed shower. Clint answered moments later, a bowl of popcorn in hand. Both men were wearing comfortable clothes; Steve had on light gray sweatpants and a fitted blue T-shirt. Clint was wearing black joggers and an olive-green V-neck. Steve smiled. He had been looking forward to this all week.

The pair migrated to the bed where they flopped on their respective sides, rearranging pillows to best suit watching TV. Clint flicked the screen on and found the next episode on Hulu. Before starting it, he got up and flipped the lights out. For the viewing experience, he insisted. 

As the queens were preparing for the catwalk and elimination, Steve let out a long sigh. 

“What’s up?” Clint flipped over to face him. 

“Oh nothing.” He started. “It’s just… how do they do that?” Clint looked confused. “I mean, the makeup! It’s incredible… where do you even learn how to do that?”

Both looked back at the screen when Clint cut in again. “Some queens are just self-taught. Others have mentors, some learn from their parents… it really depends.”

Both were silent. Steve sighed again. “I would’ve been killed. If I wore makeup.” 

Clint grabbed his hand. “I’m thankful you’re here. Now.” Steve tore his gaze from the television and locked on Clint’s eyes. 

“You know what?” Clint started, “When this episode is over, I have an idea.” And with that, he flopped back into the pile of pillows. Steve followed suit.


	29. 7.12.18 Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX Clint/Steve
> 
> Sorry I haven’t posted in a while... let me know what you think!

7.12.18 Clint Barton

Clint lead Steve into his bathroom, flicking on the lights surrounding a makeup-studio style vanity mirror. Steve looked confused. Guess it wasn’t every day he was led into another man’s bathroom. Clint rummaged around in the cupboard beneath the mirror, finally emerging holding a faded red bag. He set it down and unzipped it. Steve leaned in to view its contents. Seeing that his friend was still confused, Clint dumped everything onto the counter.

“Nat gave me this… years ago. I know it’s not much, but…” Clint glanced at Steve. 

“Makeup?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow. Clint nodded.

“Now everything I know, Nat taught me. And I won’t lie, it’s not much. But I figured we could at least give it a try.” Clint said, spreading the makeup out on the counter.

Steve was grinning. Clint didn’t know the last time he had seen Steve look this happy. “Where do we start?” He asked. As Clint began to walk Steve through the basics of putting on makeup, each man’s face became more and more coated in various concealers, glosses, and liners. After at least a half hour, both were sporting hideous red lips, ghastly blue eye shadow, and beauty marks that Steve had insisted would “tie the look together”. 

Putting on some final touches, Clint turned to look at Steve, then back at his own reflection. “Okay, so I’m not great at makeup.” Clint admitted, blinking his mascara coated lashes playfully. 

Steve started laughing. “Have you seen my face?” He puckered his lips to draw attention to the horrible gloss he had put on. Clint started laughing too.

“Well clearly neither one of us is cut out for the demanding makeup skills required to do drag, but which one can nail the walk?” They rushed back into Clint’s room and began strutting back and forth in front of the full-length mirror hung from the bathroom door. Finally, Steve collapsed on the bed, out of ideas. Clint quickly grabbed makeup wipes, handing one to Steve as he sat down next to him. 

As he began wiping off his makeup, Steve broke the silence. “I haven’t laughed like that in… years.” Clint drew in a breath, as if to say something, then sighed. “I really needed this, Clint.”

Steve moved the makeup wipe from his face, revealing fresh tears mixed with the remnants of mascara and eyeliner. Before Clint couldn’t stop himself, both of his hands were on the other man’s shoulders. “You are perfect, Steve.” He stared straight into his eyes. “No matter what you wear, how you act, or who you love.” Clint could feel tears welling up in his eyes now too. “And I know you like Stark, but… I just want to make sure that your first time is in a safe place, and with someone who genuinely cares about…”

Before Clint could finish his thought, Steve’s lips were pressed against his in a needy, desperate, kiss. He leaned into it, moving his hands to each side of Steve’s face as the kiss continued. When they finally pulled apart, they were both crying.

“Thank you.” Steve muttered, and Barton smiled, his heart warm. Clint moved first, wanting to make sure his friend felt as comfortable as possible. He slid off of his bed and stood before Rogers, removing his shirt and tossing it to the floor. Steve crawled to the edge of the bed and sat, watching. Next, Clint discarded his pants, never breaking eye contact. As he reached down to shed his boxers, he watched Steve’s eyes drink in his figure, and tried not to get too excited when his friends gaze lingered on his cock.

“Before you do anything, just come stand with me. Keep your clothes on. Just get comfortable.” Clint said without moving. Steve did as he was told, circling Barton before planting his feet opposite the naked man. Then Steve removed his shirt, pants and boxers. Now it was Clint’s turn to admire, and admire he did. 

Captain America’s body could be described as nothing but perfect. He might as well have been a statue, chiseled from head to toe. Looking to Steve for permission, Clint asked, “May I?” The other man nodded.

With that, Clint knelt, his head in line with Steve’s hips. Looking up at the soldier, he drew his tongue across the tip of his cock. Steve’s breathing was shaky, his whole body tense. Barton grabbed his friends hand, placing it on the back of his head. “You have control.” Clint whispered before taking Captain Americas cock in his mouth. 

With Rogers controlling the pace of his movements, Clint masterfully sucked and teased his friend, eliciting pornographic moans of approval. When the soldier’s hips started to buck, he pulled away, not wanting their fun to end prematurely. “Fuck…” the captain groaned. Clint smiled wickedly. 

“Now we’ve got options,” He started. “I can finish sucking you off or…” Before Barton knew what was happening, Steve had thrown him onto the bed, positioning his mouth above Clint’s dick. Rogers raised an eyebrow, asking if he could proceed. Clint nodded emphatically and gasped as Steve wrapped his hand around the base of his throbbing cock. For a first timer, Steve was doing a fantastic job, synchronizing the movements of his lips and hands, causing Clint to writhe with pleasure. When he felt close, Barton pulled the eager captain off of him and into another kiss. “I want you to fuck me.” He pleaded. Steve nodded and flipped him over.

Steve must have watched a tutorial video or some high-quality porn because he knew how to prep Clint. His tongue moved hesitantly at first, but soon picked up in speed and confidence. Clint moaned and gripped the sheets in anticipation. 

“Do you have a condom? Lube?” Steve whispered in his ear. Clint gestured toward his bedside table impatiently. When Steve returned, he wasted no time in propping Barton up, bending him forward doggy-style and lining up to enter. 

Clint bit his lip as Rogers tapped his enormous dick on his ass. Then the tapping stopped and Barton clenched his jaw as Steve slid inside of him. 

He would never admit it to anyone, but Clint almost came on the spot. Instead, he buried his face into the sheets and screamed, Rogers gasping and digging his hands into Barton’s waist. All it took was a few quick and forceful thrusts before Steve moaned “I’m gonna cum” at which he began moving harder and faster. Clint stroked himself with one hand as the soldier gripped his waist tighter. 

“Fuck!” Clint cried as he felt Steve finish. As Rogers pulled out, Clint came, and they both collapsed onto the bed.


	30. 9.12.18 Bucky Barnes

9.12.18 Bucky Barnes

It had been a long day full of absolutely nothing for Bucky Barnes, and he was itching for a little excitement. Unfortunately, Hulu was his main source of entertainment and he had just finished the first season of Killing Eve, which meant he needed to find a new show to watch. Ugh. 

He had just gotten out of the shower when he heard a knock on his door. Odd. No one ever physically came to his room to see him. If he had a conversation with one of his housemates, it was always as a result of them bumping into each other, never by plan. A knock on his door was definitely not by chance.

“One minute…” He called, tugging on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. His hair still dripping, he opened the door and stared stunned, into the face of Wanda Maximoff. She was dressed in a grey tank top and navy-blue gym shorts, and as she slid past him and into his room, he became acutely aware of the fact that she was not wearing a bra.

Pushing that thought and all subsequent images out of his head, he turned to face the intruder.

“So, this is where the Winter Soldier lives?” She asked, coyly, making her way around his room as if conducting an inspection. Bucky, still utterly confused, tailed her movements.

“Uh… why are you here?” he mumbled, eloquently.

Without looking back at him or stopping what she was doing, Wanda simply said, “I need to ask you a question.”

Bucky was laughing now. This was ridiculous. What was going on? Did she lose a bet to Stark and this was his idea of a joke? Bucky stopped tailing her, instead leaping into Wanda’s path, catching her off-guard. “You said you need to ask me something?” He met her gaze, trying to read her emotions.

“I want to get to know you.” Wanda mused without breaking eye-contact. “You intrigue me. I like a man of mystery.” On the last word, her eyes glowed red. 

Bucky couldn’t decide if he was scared or turned on. Maybe both. “Well what do you want to know?” He questioned. 

“I suggest we play a game. Let’s call it, truth or truth.” Wanda smiled. “I’ll ask you a question and you tell me the truth. That’s it.”

Bucky chuckled nervously. “If I’m being honest, that doesn’t seem entirely fair. I should be able to ask you questions too.”

Wanda shrugged. “Fine. Ok, first question, do you think I’m attractive?”

What the hell. Yes, obviously he did. This was a trap. How could he be so dense? “If I say yes are you going to castrate me?” 

Now it was Wanda’s turn to chuckle. “God no, so is that a yes?”

“Sure.” Bucky murmured. “Now my turn to ask a question. Aren’t you and Loki dating?”

“Sure.” She shot back. Bucky’s insides churned. He wasn’t sure whether to like where this was going or not. “My turn again. What would you do if I told you Loki and I weren’t as exclusive as everyone in this damned house assumes?” She seemed annoyed, so Bucky proceeded with even more caution.

“Before I answer the question, can you provide me with a little clarification?” Wanda glanced at the ceiling as if considering his proposal. 

After what seemed like eons, she spoke. “Loki and I had a hookup. And after that, we realized we’re pretty compatible, but neither one of us wanted to label it as dating, and we didn’t want to restrict ourselves to a traditional human relationship. We’re not traditional! Heck we’re barely human, if at all! Our lives are a mess of chaos and close calls and during the moments when we’re not risking our lives we want to enjoy them as much as we can.” 

Wanda sighed like she had just had a huge weight lifted off of her chest. “Does that make sense?” She looked to Bucky expectantly.

“Yeah.” He said without really thinking. It just felt right. Everything Wanda had said made perfect sense to him. Everyone in this house deserved to have someone who cared about them, who loved them, who made them feel good, and if exclusivity was the only way to love, then he didn’t want any part of it. 

Wanda’s face lit up. “Really?” She exclaimed. “So what’s your answer? What would you do?”

Bucky said nothing, grabbing Wanda and lifting her as he spun with joy. He felt so free, so alive. And Wanda was smiling. He lowered her so her feet were touching the ground again, then rested his hands on either side of her face. A tear fell from her eye. “Thank you for understanding, Bucky. It really means the world to me.” 

He wiped away her tear with his robotic thumb and pulled her in to a hug. Wanda quickly threw her arms around him too, burying her face in his chest. “I’m so glad we got to know each other better.” Bucky smiled. He couldn’t have said it better himself.


	31. 15.12.18 Thor Odinson

15.12.18 Thor Odinson

Jealousy was not a common emotion for Thor. He was a highly respected, incredibly attractive King after all. Plus, jealousy was sort of his brother’s thing, and, well, it suited Loki much better than him anyway. 

Recently, however, Thor kept noticing jealousy creep up on him. He would walk past Pepper and feel jealous of Tony for having an incredible, supportive, badass of a wife. He would see Clint and Steve hanging out together and wish that he had real friends in this house. Worst of all, he would run into Wanda and Loki and envy his own brother.

Loki had always been smooth, and though he was not conventionally attractive like Thor, managed to have relations constantly. Something about Loki’s mysterious, dangerous persona happened to be super effective at getting the opposite sex in bed. Or the same sex. Not that Thor was into that. He was merely impressed by it.

Thor was greatly in need of a companion. Even a temporary one, a fix for his lust. Attempting to thoroughly wear out every avenue of securing that companion that did not involve asking for advice from his brother, Thor made a list of people he knew that he cared for. 

1\. Jane – Things were exceedingly complicated between them  
2\. Valkyrie – Definitely a lesbian  
3\. Pepper ¬– Has Tony  
4\. Natasha – Definitely hates him  
So far, not a promising list. Maybe he could ask Tony to show him how to use Tinder.


	32. 20.12.18 Pepper Potts

20.12.18 Pepper Potts

Stark had been in the basement for two weeks now, and Pepper was getting worried. If this anti-social behavior lasted much longer… well who knows what sort of world-ending contraption he’d cook up then. Pepper had a fair number of questions for Tony, and she needed answers. What made this difficult, however, was the fact that Stark was exceptionally skilled at avoiding her. Whenever he was in the kitchen getting food, she was never able to corner him, and she wasn’t sure if he’d even been sleeping in his room or not. Pepper decided that the best course of action was to catch him in the act. 

As she made her way down the basement stairs, Pepper became acutely aware of the smell of chemicals, though she couldn’t quite place the fumes specifically yet. Hoping she wasn’t entering some ultra-dangerous radioactive zone, she continued her descent. Upon reaching the bottom, she gazed out over the expanse that had been the basement. Now, it was a fully functioning recreational swim center. 

First came laughter. A pool? Tony had spent all of this time avoiding everyone just to build a pool? Then started crying. Tears of relief. A pool. No killing machines, no alien dissections, no ethically questionable cocktails. Just a pool. And a hot tub. And…was that a sauna? 

It was at this moment that Stark himself emerged out of a wood paneled door that camouflaged itself into a larger wood paneled wall. That was what she had assumed was the sauna. Judging by Starks flushed complexion, she was right. 

“Pepper!” Stark yelled across the room to her. “Damnit you weren’t supposed to see this! It was going to be everyone’s Christmas present!” Pepper was still laughing and didn’t care in the slightest if Tony was upset. 

She walked over to him and hugged him. “I’m so glad you’re okay!” She mumbled into his shoulder. A startled Tony Stark tensed slightly in her embrace. 

“What do you mean?” He queried. Pepper let go and the pair locked eyes. 

“I thought you were going through another one of your… well… I mean, you must remember, historically speaking, how many times you’ve practically disappeared for weeks at a time to build some doomsday-prepping suits or a mind-altering…”

Tony cut her off with a kiss. “I would never put you through that again. You have my word.” Pepper smiled. “But you have to promise to keep this a secret until Christmas okay?” She nodded enthusiastically. “Good. You know, there’s actually a few things you could help me out with if you’re willing…” 

Pepper rolled her eyes. “What could I possibly help the great Tony Stark with?” She teased. 

“Follow me!” Tony called to her as he began walking over towards the hot tub. “I wanted your opinion on tiles.”


	33. 25.12.18 Tony Stark

25.12.18 Tony Stark

Today was the day. Pool time. He had to admit, he was a little annoyed that Pepper had found out before Christmas, but at the same time, he was eternally grateful for her design advice. The space looked magnificently relaxing. A spa in their own home. Sure, he was capable of building the whole thing by himself (with the help of robots and such) but something robots were not so good at, he had learned, was ambiance.

The gang had all agreed to meet in the kitchen Christmas morning, and after some delicious pancakes (curtesy of the incredibly talented Bucky Barnes) everyone headed over to the Christmas tree to open their presents. Not to sound biased, but nothing really struck Tony as being particularly memorable. It probably had something to do with the fact that he had built his friends a full-on retreat. 

After the presents under the tree had been cleared out, Tony cut in. “Uh, I don’t mean to overshadow the occasion, since I know a lot of you think I’m a narcissistic drama queen. I really would’ve put my present under the tree. If it would fit. Thing is, I love you all so, so much, that I got you something, well, a little bit bigger than say, a nice bottle of wine, although Pepper, your taste in alcohol is impeccable…”

“Is there a point behind the monologue, Stark?” Natasha cut in. 

Stark glared at her incredulously. Of course, there was a point. She rolled her eyes and he continued. “Fine, you’re all clearly so desperate to see my gift that you don’t have time to listen to my heartfelt backstory, so I’ll just say this, we should go to the basement.”

Everyone glanced around apprehensively, each waiting for another to make a move. Pepper initiated, and everyone else flocked behind her, unable to hide their excitement any longer. Tony followed a few feet behind, calling after them the whole way. 

“Oh yeah, that’s right, leave the gift giver behind, trample him for Christ’s sake, and on Christmas, nonetheless! What kind of friends are you? You know I’m starting to think you aren’t deserving of my charity!” Pepper shot him a look and he cut his sarcasm-coated speech short. As they approached the bottom of the stairs, he heard a distinctive holy shit emanate from the front, though he wasn’t sure who said it. 

“Stark is that a fucking pool?” Natasha raised an eyebrow. 

“Is that a thank you?” He shot back. Natasha shrugged. He could tell she was happy though. It looked like everyone was. “Thought I’d make a space for everyone to come relax…” Stark trailed off.

“Yes, now we can all unwind in peace after having a very one-sided, frustrating conversation with a certain genius billionaire that we were all talked into living with.” Pepper cut in, smiling at Tony as she insulted him. She really was perfect.

Pepper came up and whispered to him. “I think they really like it. You did a good job.” She kissed him on the cheek. Tony smiled. He had done a good job.


	34. 29.12.18 Wanda Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX Bucky/Wanda

29.12.18 Wanda Maximoff

Since her talk with Bucky, he and Wanda had gotten much closer. Literally and figuratively. After confirming with Loki that he was okay with her plan, Wanda set things in motion. Hearing Bucky’s eager agreement in regard to her confession about non-monogamy had gotten everything rolling. Now, Wanda just had to figure out what kind of relationship Bucky was interested in with her, and what (if any) he would want to have with Loki. 

After all, Loki had told her that he’d be interested in Bucky as well, and since they were looking to branch out… No. She couldn’t get ahead of herself. Although if this all worked out, it would surely be epic. 

Wanda shot Bucky a text. 

Hey Bucky I’m bored as hell. Any chance you’d wanna hang out?

Bucky responded in minutes.

Thank GOD I’m bored out of my mind need something to do

You can do me, Wanda thought. But instead she typed:

Cool meet in my room?

Heading over now

She smiled, crossing to her dresser to apply a little extra perfume. No harm in smelling a bit more like Dior J’adore Eau de Parfum than usual. As Wanda was gazing at her reflection in the mirror, she heard a knock on the door. Grabbing a mint for good measure, she headed over to answer it. 

Bucky was wearing distressed jeans and a tight-fitting black t-shirt. Wanda tried not to look at his biceps (well, bicep, one was mechanical after all) or his pecs or his ruggedly handsome face, or his abs and most definitely not his bulge. It wasn’t working.

“Come in” she said, turning away from her guest in an effort to keep her motives concealed just a little longer. 

“So, what do you want to do?” Bucky asked, assuming she had a plan. She did. Sort of. 

“I thought we could play another game. Maybe this time make it a drinking game?” She proposed. Bucky raised an eyebrow, intrigued. Wanda returned to her dresser, opening her underwear drawer. She could sense Bucky’s confusion until she pulled out a monstrous bottle of Jack Daniels and waved it in front of his face.

“Will this work?” She smirked. Bucky nodded. “Great. So here’s the game. Kill, Fuck, Marry. You drink every time you elect to put two people in the same spot. And for clarity purposes, we’ll assume that fuck implies a once-and-done thing while marry implies a lifetime of sex as well as other things like love, I guess.”

Bucky rubbed his hands together like he was plotting something. “Okay, I’ve got one for you. Loki, Tony, and Thor.”

She thought for a minute then answered. “Marry Loki. And I’ll fuck Stark and Thor. Pour me a shot.” She said, handing him a glass.

He laughed. “How considerate to spare your lover’s brother.” She rolled her eyes. 

“I mean Thor does have an incredible body…” Wanda swallowed her shot then focused back on Bucky. “Okay, here’s one. Pepper, Steve, Kim Kardashian. Go”

“Well, that last one kind of came out of nowhere, didn’t it? I guess I’d kill Kim K, marry Pepper, fuck Steve? I don’t know I feel like if Steve wasn’t my best childhood friend and practically like a brother then maybe the last two could switch?” He trailed off. “Your turn. Me, Steve, or Daniel Craig?” Bucky looked very pleased with himself.

“I’d have to say fuck Cap and Craig, marry you.” Bucky blushed and started pouring her another shot. “Clearly I have to make these harder for you.” Wanda thought as she downed another shot. “Here’s one, Me, Loki, Thor.”

“Pour me a shot,” he gestured to Wanda. “Fuck the Odinson brothers and marry you.” Now Wanda blushed. 

“We both married each other.” Bucky drank his shot then stared intently at Wanda. “I say we put this game’s theory to test, since we’re apparently compatible.” She mused, slinking towards Bucky. Before she knew what was happening, Bucky had lifted her into his lap, hands resting just above her ass. 

“Show me how much you want me.” She said, their faces mere centimeters apart. Bucky closed the gap in the next instant, his lips brushing against hers, his scruff grazing her chin and cheeks. Her breath caught as Bucky’s hands slid down and grabbed her ass. She could feel the cold metal of his bionic appendage through her pants and she started kissing him more aggressively, pressing her body into his. Wanda ripped his shirt off exposing his chiseled pecs and abs. With surprising grace, Bucky removed her shirt and bra, taking her chest in his hands, thumbs brushing gently over her nipples.

Wanda’s head fell back. How was she so lucky as to seduce the two guys who actually knew what they were doing in the bedroom? Bucky broke away from their kiss and looked Wanda dead in the eyes. 

“Tonight, I just want to make you feel good. That’s all I need.” He said, never breaking eye contact. Wanda almost came right then and there. How hot was that?

She nodded, and Bucky ripped off her pants, running his hands up her thighs, sliding her panties to the side and lowering his face to her clit. He started slow, circling with his tongue. Then, picking up the pace, he introduced a cold, metal finger inside of her. Wanda was breathing heavily. He was damned good at this. Two more fingers were added to the mix and she was bucking now, her hips matching the rhythm of Bucky’s thrusts. 

“Oh god, I’m close…” she breathed, and Bucky looked up briefly from devouring her to wink. Then his hand started vibrating inside of her. This was something else entirely. A major game changer. She threw her head back in ecstasy as she came with a loud scream, but Bucky didn’t let up. Before she could completely recover from her first orgasm, Wanda was coming again, her body shaking uncontrollably as Bucky brought her over the edge again. Exhausted, she just laid on the floor. Bucky undid his pants, releasing his extremely hard cock, which he stroked desperately until he came all over her naked body. Wanda smiled at Bucky. She could definitely get used to this.


	35. 3.1.19 Natasha Romanov

3.1.19 Natasha Romanov

Obviously, the whole house was ecstatic about having a pool. Way to show up literally everyone else’s presents, Tony. What a dick. But in all seriousness, ever since he had revealed his project on Christmas, Natasha had been dying to go in the hot tub. She just didn’t want to go alone. What if she ran into Thor? Natasha suspected that the rest of the gang wouldn’t take too kindly to her accidentally drowning the God of Thunder.

In an effort to avoid that situation, she’d asked Pepper to accompany her to the hot tub tonight. Pepper, being the true gem of a human being that she is, immediately said yes, adding that she would bring a bottle of wine with her. Amazing. 

Natasha made her way down the basement stairs, the smell of chlorine already beginning to relax her. As she walked across the sand-colored stone floor, she took in the atmosphere of the place. Either Tony had an eye for design, or he’d gotten help, because the place was amazing. She suspected it was the latter. Unlike many public pools, the color scheme was muted, consisting of beachy tan, off-white, and pastel turquoise. It felt calming, almost spa-like, which was an atmosphere she knew from experience was something this crew could use more of.

Seeing that the place was empty, Natasha slid out of her black, silk robe, revealing a backless black one-piece suit that hugged her curves like a glove. As she stepped into the steamy water, Pepper walked in.

“Sorry I’m late…” she called, twirling the bottle of wine seductively as she sauntered over to join her friend. 

Natasha just smiled. This was going to be fun. She sat down in the hot tub, letting the warmth cascade over her body as she watched Pepper shed her fuzzy white bathrobe. Pepper was wearing a red high-waisted bikini with a sweetheart top. Natasha sighed, letting her eyes linger as her friend climbed delicately into the tub beside her. 

“Oh wow” She mused, settling in, “Tony gets some serious brownie points for this one.”

Natasha agreed. This was heavenly. She could feel the tension leaving her body as she sat. Now all she needed was…

“Wine?” Pepper asked, and Natasha realized she had been zoning out. 

“Oh, yes please.” She responded. How did Pepper always know what she was thinking?

Pepper reached behind her to grab the bottle, handing it directly to Natasha. 

“No glasses?” She inquired.   
Pepper shrugged. “Much more efficient this way.” They both laughed, then Natasha took a swig from the bottle.

“Ugh this is the life!” She exclaimed, passing Pepper the bottle. “No more saving earth from alien invasions or whatever else. I would much rather do this.” Natasha watched her friend take a long swig, then set the bottle down, wiping her mouth with her hand. 

“Well damn, don’t finish the whole bottle on me!” Natasha exclaimed, grabbing it back and drinking more herself. Pepper giggled, and Nat could tell she was a little tipsy already. Nat probably would be soon too. They had already finished most of the wine. 

“Any particular reason you’re drinking like a sailor tonight?” She asked Pepper. Her friend let out a long sigh. “Ok, you don’t have to tell me.”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “It’s not like that, it’s just, I’m nervous.” Natasha raised her eyebrow, clearly confused. Another sigh escaped Pepper’s lips and she smiled. Nat thought she knew what Pepper was nervous about. She hoped she was right.

She scooted closer to Pepper, their shoulders and thighs touching underwater. Pepper let her head fall to rest on Natasha’s shoulder. She could feel butterflies dance in her stomach and she fought to keep her breathing steady in case she was wrong. But when she stopped worrying about herself and started paying attention to Pepper’s body language, she could see that her friend was doing the same thing. 

Natasha had made up her mind. Without any warning, she swung herself on top of her friend, her legs sinking down to rest on either side of Peppers, her hands stretched out to touch her shoulders. Natasha thought her heart would stop. Of all the dangerous, ill-advised things she had done in her life, none seemed as crazy-scary as what she was about to do.

“Can I kiss you?” She asked, never breaking eye contact with Pepper. 

Her eyes sparkled. “I thought you’d never ask.”

As their lips met, Natasha moved her hands up to rest on either side of Pepper’s face, feeling her soft, warm skin beneath her fingertips. The kiss started out soft, their mouths barely brushing each other, both nervous to mess things up. But after a while, Natasha pulled Pepper closer, kissing more passionately, their lips locking in a more playful manner. Pepper snaked her arms around Natasha’s back, pulling her in close enough that their chests were touching. Taking the hint, Natasha began rocking her hips, making waves in the hot tub as their embrace became more desperate. Pepper would dig her nails in, Natasha would bite her partners lip lightly, Pepper started leaving some massive hickeys across Nat’s collarbone.

“Damn, guess you beat me to it.” Pepper and Natasha broke apart lightning fast as Tony’s voice penetrated their consciousness. Pepper was giggling and gestured to the open space next to her in the hot tub. Natasha’s eyes grew wide. Tony was going to end her. 

“Don’t mind if I do!” He exclaimed, climbing into a convenient space left between Pepper and a very frazzled Natasha.

Not knowing what else to do, Natasha started to get out of the tub. “I’ll just leave then…” She muttered, seriously dreading hearing Tony respond.

“Nonsense!” He said. Natasha hesitantly slid back into the tub. “I’m just glad one of you finally made a move!” Natasha began to laugh, relived. “So which one of you initiated? Steve and I have been making bets…” Now everyone was laughing. What a wild house. But a good one, Natasha decided. These were good people.


	36. 5.1.19 Loki Odinson

5.1.19 Loki Odinson

When he next saw Wanda, both were bubbling over with excitement, wanting to share the big events of the week. Loki went first, recounting his adventure with his old fuckbuddy. It basically boiled down to a wild night of partying, a not-so-accidental encounter, and some nasty (in the best possible way) anal.

But he was really waiting to hear what Wanda had to share. When they had discussed his bisexuality at their last dinner together, the pair had agreed to pursue an open relationship, both agreeing that they felt a connection with the other, but neither one wanting to be exclusive. In laying down the terms of their relationship, they had agreed that each person was to be completely honest with the other about all out-of-pair entanglements. This was partially a trust thing, but he suspected it was at least equally part a kinky thing. 

When he had been sharing, Wanda’s face lit up and her cheeks flushed an appropriate shade of scarlet. He could tell she enjoyed thinking about him fucking other men, it’s hot to know that your partner can please other people too. As Wanda started telling him about Bucky, he became immediately invested in the story. When she finished recounting how Bucky had finished on her, Loki found himself sweating, he was so turned on.

Wanda smiled coyly at him. “You like hearing about what I do to other men, don’t you?” He nodded in agreement. “Well, I like it too. We’re just the perfect amount of fucked up to complement each other…” Her voice trailed off as she leaned in to kiss him. His lips quivered as he moved to close the gap further. The two met in a forceful and passionate kiss, their bodies perfectly in sync with one another, their tongues and lips and hands moving furiously over their partners body, as if to touch every inch. 

When they pulled away from each other, Loki was breathing heavy, staring deeply into Wanda’s eyes. He smiled. She made him so happy. And this new arrangement… her story… he creased his brow, thinking. 

“Wanda?” He spoke up.

“Hmm?” She mumbled, still staring at him.

“I might have an idea of what to try next now that we’re open.” He mused.

She raised an eyebrow. “Do tell,” she cooed, mockingly.

“Any chance Bucky is into guys too?” 

Wanda was silent for a moment. “I don’t know, but. I can look into it… I’ve gotta say, I like where this is going.”

“Me too.” This time, Loki picked her up and spun her around as he kissed her. Wanda and Bucky? How hot was that?


	37. 5.1.19 Natasha Romanov

5.1.19 Natasha Romanov

Natasha wasn’t usually the bragging type; in fact, she used to care so little about what other people thought that she rarely ever bothered talking to anyone. Being a part of the Avengers had changed that for her. Sort of.

Either way, she needed to tell Clint about her encounter with Pepper. He was one of the only people she talked to and knowing that Tony had found out before he did was eating at her conscience. 

She shot him a text:

You’ll never guess what happened last night

To which he responded minutes later:

Did I miss an alien invasion or something?

Haha very funny. What an asshat.

No invasion just me FINALLY GETTING WITH PEPPER

OMG NO WAY  
BRO THAT’S LIT  
HOW WAS IT  
INCREDIBLE IM SURE

Nat loved how genuinely supportive Clint was. Others in his position might harbor some feelings of jealousy or anger against her, having hooked up before, but Clint was different. He always had been. She proceeded to dish the details of their legitimately steamy encounter, ending by asking:

Anything new with you?

Well…  
I did it with Steve  
You can’t tell anyone

Natasha’s jaw fell open. Not that she doubted Barton’s sexual appeal, she just thought he was going for Tony. Then again, everyone thought Pepper was with Tony, and clearly there was something more complicated going on there. 

Fucking Tony Stark. What was it about him? And was she jealous?

…

After taking out her pent-up insecurities on a punching bag, Natasha felt much better. She decided that she was not, in fact, jealous of Stark, merely aware of him. And if Pepper could have a dangerous, unpredictable man in her life, so could she. But who?

Barton was out of the question. They were too close to keep any of the mystery alive. Plus, that wasn’t new, it was comfortable. She needed tension and intrigue.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a barrage of booming footsteps at the entrance to the gym. She knew it was Thor before he even spoke. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt and carrying a large bag. She cocked her head to the side inquisitively. “Do you plan to work out in jeans?” She smirked. 

Thor looked defensive. “Well, no, but uh… I left my gym shorts in the locker room last time, so I came to get them before I did laundry, if you must know…”

“Somebody’s forgetful…” She let her voice trail off as she made her way to the locker room. Thor followed a bit behind, not wanting to get in Natasha’s path. Smart. On the way to the shower, she noticed a pair of bright blue gym shorts laying on the bench. Forming a plan, Natasha grabbed the shorts and stepped into a nearby stall to rise off. She hung the shorts strategically over the stall door, neglecting to lock it, and started her shower.


	38. 5.1.19 Thor Odinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX Thor/Natasha

5.1.19 Thor Odinson

After he was sure that Natasha was safely in a shower, he made his way cautiously through the locker room to look for his missing shorts. Ditching his other laundry at the door, he began opening and closing lockers and crouching to check under benches when all of a sudden, he noticed the beckoning blue shorts hanging from the shower stall. Odd, he thought, but nevertheless, he walked over to grab them off of the door.

He was not, however, expecting the door to swing open. Which it did. There in front of him, dripping wet, was a very naked, Natasha Romanov. Thor did the only respectable thing he could think of at that moment. Tossing the shorts over his head to cover his eyes, he pretended he hadn’t seen anything.

“Just uh, grabbing my shorts…” He whimpered. Although his vision was generally obscured, he could feel Natasha getting closer to him. “I’ll just leave you to your shower…”

A strong, soft hand reached out and grabbed his jaw, holding his head in place. “You’re not going anywhere.” Thor gulped. He could feel her press into him, the clothes on his body wicking up the moisture from hers. What was happening?

“The way I see it, you have two options, Thor.” Natasha leaned in to whisper in his ear. “You can leave and we can pretend that none of this ever happened, or you can join me in the shower and we can take care of a certain problem maker in your pants.” She said, finding said problem maker with her free hand. 

Thor could barely contain himself. It had been so long since someone else had touched him like that, and Natasha? Well she was likely the hottest being on the whole planet. He moved slowly, discarding his makeshift blindfold. Natasha backed away from him, placing herself in the shower’s stream again, and he took a moment just to look at her. She could’ve been Asgardian. Her body was built like a god. Lean muscle, striking features, prominent curves, Natasha was truly stunning.

He wasted no time in peeling off his shirt, noticing how Natasha bit her lip in response to his bulging biceps and perfect pectorals. Next came the jeans, which he removed in a slower, more deliberate manner, making a show of exposing the bulge in his boxer briefs. Although (if he was being honest) calling it a bulge was hardly accurate. Thor was too well-endowed to have merely a bulge.

Natasha’s eyes lit up and she stepped out from under the water, grabbing his final garment and ripping it off, kneeling as she did so. Thor’s cock perked up in anticipation. After all, he was about to get a blow job from the Black Widow. 

She found his tip with her tongue, circling, teasing, causing every hair on the back of his neck to stand up. He resisted the urge to grab her head and force her on himself, not wanting to upset her (he could still barely believe this was happening). As Natasha picked up the pace, working her hands and mouth together up and down his length, Thor grew more and more desperate. He wanted so badly to take control of her, to shove her into a wall and absolutely destroy her, but again he resisted. 

Instead, he just watched her work, his body shaking with the sensation of her mouth on his dick. Then he had an idea. Without any warning, he grabbed Natasha, flipping her upside down, her knees resting on his shoulders, bodies pressed together. Before he could ask if this new position was okay, Natasha’s mouth found his cock again, sucking and teasing once more, just upside down now. Which meant Thor could go down on her at the same time. 

Without hesitation, he buried his face into her, eliciting a muffled moan from his partner. He started nuzzling and licking as fast as he could, wanting to taste her, please her. She smothered him with her thighs and Thor growled predatorially as he found her clit with his tongue. No words were exchanged, just sounds, grunts, moans, squeals, as the pair devoured each other. 

When he felt close, Thor yanked Natasha off of him, flipping her once more and setting her back on his shoulders, her pussy in line with his face. Natasha grabbed onto the tops of each side of the stall for stability as he finished her off. By the end she was bucking her hips, her back arched in ecstasy. With one final moan, she came on him, and in response, he fired his load into the shower drain.

Thor let Natasha slip off of his shoulders and into his arms. At first they just stared at each other in silence. Then Thor spoke up. “I thought you hated me.”

She smirked. “I did…” And with that, she slid to the ground and walked away.


	39. 8.1.19 Bucky Barnes

8.1.19 Bucky Barnes

Bucky had yet to try out Starks pool. Water had never been his favorite thing growing up, and, he was ashamed to admit it, but that fact hadn’t changed much even now that he was an adult. Of course, he knew how to swim, he just never really felt comfortable submerged in a body of water like a pool. This posed as somewhat of a problem when Wanda invited him to meet her there at midnight. 

He wanted to go. Ever since their drinking game and subsequent encounter Bucky couldn’t get the thought of Wanda out of his head. The way she smelled, the soft touch of her skin, her deep, brown eyes, he knew he had to see her again. And if she was wearing a swimsuit, that was an added bonus. 

Although, now that he thought about it, he didn’t own a swimsuit. Shit. He’d have to figure it out when he got there. 

Working his way down the stairs, he was met with the powerful scent of chlorine, and another fragrance that he couldn’t quite place. When he reached the poolside, though he was more than a little nervous, he couldn’t help but smile.

Wanda had kept the lights off, instead setting the mood with some strategically placed candles around the shallow end of the pool. He imagined that had something to do with the added aroma as well. What really caught his attention, however, was Wanda, who was already in the water, submerged save her head and neck. Her pale skin was contoured by the flickering candlelight, and her hair trailed around her neck like a tent. Upon seeing him, she floated forward, gliding through the water until she found footing and began to walk, slowly lifting out of the surface. First her shoulders, then, to Bucky’s surprise and delight, her bare chest, then slender waist. When she reached the edge of the pool she stopped.

“Are you going to join me, Winter Soldier?” A smile danced across her lips, and her face shone with a dangerous beauty. 

Without a word, Bucky tore off his shirt, his eyes never leaving Wanda. Next came his shoes and socks, then he reached for the waistband of his sweatpants, making a show of sliding them down his legs. Last to go were his boxer-briefs, which he discarded and tossed away. 

Turns out he hadn’t needed a swimsuit after all.


	40. 8.1.19 Wanda Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX Bucky/Wanda

8.1.19 Wanda Maximoff

Wanda watched as Bucky slid into the water with her. He bit his lip against the shock of the cold enveloping him, and she couldn’t help but notice how ruggedly handsome he was. Cupping his jaw in her hands, she leaned in and planted a small peck on his cheek. Before she could pull away, however, Bucky was grabbing her shoulders and pulling her in again, this time their lips meeting softly at first, then more aggressively, as each strained to taste the other. Their hands traveled, clawing at bare skin like wolves, wanting to be closer than was humanly possible, wanting to feel their bodies together. 

Wanda pulled apart just then as a thought occurred to her. “Are you finally going to let me fuck you tonight?” She asked, raising an eyebrow for emphasis. 

Bucky responded instantly. “Absolutely,” he growled, lifting Wanda into his arms and planting his face in between her breasts. Wanda’s head fell back and Bucky played her like an instrument, touching and biting her to elicit moans of approval. She wrapped her legs around his hips to keep their bodies together as the water swayed around them, tickling his bare skin. 

With one hand still propping Wanda up, he reached down and began to stroke his cock. Though it was definitely more difficult to get hard underwater, he hadn’t been submerged for long, and Wanda’s figure was doing wonders for him. He could feel the blood pumping through him and he growled with desire, shifting his robotic arm so that it was laced around his partners neck.

“Is this okay?” He asked, wanting to make sure she was just as into the fantasy as he was.

She nodded. “Choke me harder…” His eyes widened and he followed her command, watching as her face became flushed from the lack of oxygen. One of the benefits of a mechanical hand was that Bucky could identify precisely how much force it would take to kill someone by strangulation, and then hover well under that threshold while still achieving the desired effect. 

Finally, he let Wanda go, and as she gasped for air, he carried her over to the steps, sitting down and placing her on top of him. Lifting her ever so slightly, Bucky slid his now fully hard cock into Wanda, who whimpered as she took his whole length on the first go. He growled, hungry for her, and began slamming her body down onto him, skewering her over and over again. Wanda had placed her hands on his shoulders to aide in her riding him, and when he picked up the pace of his thrusts, she dug her nails into his rippling back muscles. 

Freeing his mechanical arm, Bucky felt his way down Wanda’s thigh, eventually finding and planting his hand on her perfect, round ass. He squeezed it, shaking her cheeks and creating small ripples on the surface of the water. But Bucky wasn’t done yet. 

As he felt himself getting close, he carefully moved his bionic hand to trace the crevice of Wanda’s backside, stopping at Wanda’s second hole.

“May I?” He whispered, his finger teasing her entrance. Wanda shuddered and leaned into his movements with her whole body.

“Yes, fuck yes!” She moaned and Bucky rewarded her with his finger, massaging her prostate as he fucked her. Wanda was sweating and shaking from the sensation, tears forming in her eyes as she breathed out, “Don’t stop, don’t fucking stop…”

Bucky was feeling a lot better about pools now.


	41. 10.1.19 Clint Barton

10.1.19 Clint Barton

After his last encounter with Steve, Clint had been worried that their relationship might change, and he didn’t want it to. Steve was a friend, and sure, he happened to be exceptionally attractive, but that didn’t mean Clint saw him as a romantic partner. What they had experienced together, in Clint’s eyes at least, was a friendly hookup: a means of satisfying urges without worrying about performance or entanglement. He just hoped Steve was on the same page.

He pulled out his phone to invite Steve over for Drag Race again.

Drag Race? My place?

Steve’s reply came an hour later

Yeah

That wasn’t a good sign. He might have to do some sorting out later.

Steve showed up at their usual time, dressed comfortably, but looking the exact opposite. Clint sighed. “Maybe we should talk before we watch anything.” He prompted.

His friend crossed the room and plopped onto the bed. “Look, Clint, what happened last time… it was… well it was great but… I mean, I don’t want to offend you… it shouldn’t offend you, it’s nothing personal, I mean I really had a great time…”

Clint was lost. “Steve, just spit it out, I can take it, I promise…” 

“I just want to be friends! I mean, we’re so close, and everything we did up until then felt like the way two friends would interact, and when we kissed, I… it…”

“It felt different?” Clint asked, cautiously.

“Well… no.” Steve sighed as his head fell into his hands. “That’s what’s confusing me I guess. It didn’t feel any different. Like we were still friends, we’d just added a new move to our repertoire… does that make any sense?”

Clint sat down next to his friend. “Yeah. It makes perfect sense.” Steve looked at him as Clint continued. “You didn’t feel anything different because I didn’t feel anything different. Neither one of us wanted anything new relationship-wise. So, we hooked up, big deal – we did it as friends. Does that make sense?”

“So, you’re okay just going back to the way things were?” Steve asked incredulously.

Clint laughed. “Yes! Absolutely. Friends are supposed to be there for each other, and that night, well, I guess I felt like sex was the best way to do that. If I misjudged, I am so sorry… we never have to do it again…”

“No,” Steve cut him off. “You were right. I wanted it. And I don’t regret it. But tonight, I say we just watch Drag Race.”

He smiled. “Sounds like a plan.”

As he flicked the TV on, he felt his phone buzz. Tossing the remote to Steve, he checked his messages. Wanda? She never texted him…

A little bird told me you’re into guys…

Clint dropped his phone. Sure, it wasn’t exactly a secret that he was bisexual, but getting a text about it from someone who barely took an interest in his life in the first place was pretty odd. “Hey Steve, look at this…” Clint showed his phone to the other man.

“Woah… that’s odd… why does she care?” Steve seemed just as perplexed as he was. Both men hovered over the phone as Clint typed back:

So what if I am?

Moments later, the ominous three dots appeared as Wanda typed a reply. 

I was hoping you’d be willing to help me out with something

Clint and Steve both locked eyes simultaneously. “What the fuck?” Clint mouthed. Steve shrugged. They turned back to the phone. 

What would that be?

Three dots again.

How kinky are you?

This time Clint just stared at the screen as Steve raised an eyebrow. “How kinky are you, Barton?” He joked, bumping him lightly with his shoulder. 

Kinky enough? Again, why do you care?

I want to surprise Loki for our three-month anniversary. We’ve recently branched out into non-monogamy, and he keeps telling me about a certain fantasy he has…

Involving a man? 

You guessed it

What’s my role creepy lurker? Jack ass who steals the girl and gets beaten up?

No he wants to be dominated by another man.

Clint was sweating. He was pretty sure Steve was too. Loki, God of Mischief, wanted to be dominated? And Wanda thought he could do it? Fuck… this situation was as hot as it was concerning. “What do I say?” He turned to Steve.

Steve had a look on his face that equated to, Do you really have to ask me that? “DO IT!” 

I’m in. What now?


	42. 10.1.19 Loki Odinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX Loki/Clint
> 
> Very dirty just fyi

10.1.19 Loki Odinson

It started out as a normal day. He woke up, exercised, showered, ate, and occupied himself until the evening rolled around. Then, he started getting dressed for his date with Wanda. Problem was, she had told him the activity was a surprise, so he had no idea what to wear. He didn’t want to under-dress if it turned out they were going to a fancy gala or something! But if the surprise was hiking a nature trail up a mountain, he figured he would probably regret wearing his thousand-dollar tuxedo. 

Finally, he texted Wanda. 

Help please what do I wear?

A few minutes later, Wanda shot back:

Whatever

Well that was literally no help at all. He ended up going for a layered look, figuring he could shed for the occasion, and made his way to the Bifrost Bridge.

He arrived at the Avengers House a few minutes early and decided he would wait for Wanda in the entry hall. When their meeting time rolled around and Wanda was a no show, Loki got up and started to walk towards her room. Maybe the surprise was waiting for him there?

“Woah where do you think you’re going?” Loki stopped dead in his tracks. What the hell was this? He turned around to find Hawkeye leaning against the front door with a smirk on his face. That was odd… Loki never saw him come in.

“I was just going to see where Wanda is, she’s late for a date.” Loki said mater-of-factly, strolling out of the room. Just as he was about to turn the corner and head up the staircase, he felt a presence behind him. Before he could turn around, the tip of what he could only assume was an arrow was pressed to his back. 

“Today was your surprise date, right?” Clint mused. Loki’s breath was shaky. “Well, here’s the real surprise, there is no date. Not with Wanda, at least.” The man slowly removed the weapon from Loki’s back. “Your surprise, should you choose to accept it, is an evening with me. At this point, you have two options. One, go home, and pretend this never happened. Two, put on this collar and follow me.” 

Loki was at a loss for words. Wanda had been serious. At the moment, he was equal parts nervous, excited, and extremely aroused. He turned around to face Barton, who held a black leather collar in one hand. Loki grabbed it and hooked it around his neck without breaking eye contact. Clint smiled. “Good. Follow me”

…

Next thing he knew, he was in Clint’s room. As he closed the door, Clint gave his first order. “Stand there, in the middle of the room.” Loki did as he was told. Barton sauntered over to him, and, without a word, slipped the man’s jacket off, letting it fall to the floor. Then he worked his way down Loki’s button-up shirt, which he shed in a similar manner. 

“Hands.” Barton ordered, and Loki obliged, holding both hands out in front of him. Clint undid his belt, his pants dropping to the floor. With expert precision, he tied Loki’s wrists together with his belt, leaving a little leash that allowed Clint to control him like a puppet. 

“On your knees.” Barton shoved him to the ground, still holding his hands tight with his belt. With his other hand, he whipped his cock out, letting it hang over the waistband of his boxers. Loki was practically drooling. Clint may not be an Asgardian, but he sure was hung like one. What he lacked in length (though it was hardly lacking) he made up for in girth. Loki looked up at the man, pleading with his eyes. 

Without warning, Clint grabbed a fistful of Loki’s hair and shoved the god’s head forcefully down on his dick. Barton inhaled sharply as Loki took the whole length, choking on it, but not relenting. Loki felt his hands drop as Clint released his hold on the belt, instead, putting one hand on either side of Loki’s head. Then, Hawkeye started face-fucking him. He was choking, spitting, gasping for air, but Clint was unrelenting.

And then he started speaking. “You like that, you little slut? You like it when I fuck your face? You want to be dominated? Just you wait I will fuck your brains out…”

Both men were sweating, and Loki could taste precum in the back of his throat. His dick was aching for attention and he felt a wet spot form in his boxers.

Clint pulled away from him as if to inspect his work. “Stand.” He ordered. Loki shakily got to his feet. “Wait there.” 

A minute later, Loki felt Clint breathing behind him. He could feel goosebumps forming as the other man whispered in his ear, “Remember, you can tell me to stop whenever.” Then his head was yanked backwards by a strong hand clamped around his hair and he felt Clint’s body press into him from behind. “I’m going to undo your hands,” he said, reaching around and undoing the belt. Instead of tossing it, however, he hooked it around Loki’s neck, choking him. Loki felt his face flush as Clint reached around with his other hand and started stroking his dick. 

As if that wasn’t enough, Barton started growling sweet sins in his ear. “I’m gonna stroke you like a little pet and you’re gonna like it. I’m gonna keep doing it until you can’t take it anymore, I’m gonna choke the shit out of you and you’re gonna get so damn close, and that’s when I’ll bend you over and use you like a fucking doll.”

Who would’ve guessed that Hawkeye would be so good at this? Loki could feel his body shake and start to give into the sensation. Clint felt it too. In an instant, the belt was gone, Loki was on all fours, and both of Barton’s hands were planted on his ass. “You can touch yourself while I stretch you out, but as soon as I start fucking you, it’s hands off. 

Loki didn’t hesitate to pleasure himself, and Clint didn’t hesitate to prep him. He felt spit run down the inside of his thighs as what he guessed was two fingers entered him. Loki threw his head back. “FUCK!”

“No talking, you’re going to listen to me when I ravish you.” Clint said, shoving his underwear in Loki’s mouth. Nasty. He loved it.

“Much better…” Another two fingers. Loki was craving it so badly he started moaning and meeting Clint’s hand with his hips until it was gone. He looked back and watched as Barton finally slid his cock into his ass. Loki let out a muffled scream.

Clint’s hands moved simultaneously, one grabbing his hair, the other landing in a resounding smack on his ass. “Move your hand!” He growled. Loki having forgotten, let his hand fall, fully taking in the sensation of Hawkeye going to town on him. 

Everything was shaking Clint was pounding him so hard. It hurt like a bitch but at the same time it felt incredible. Euphoric. He had fantasized about this kind of encounter for so long, and it was finally a reality. Almost too good to be true. Loki let his gag fall to the ground and was met with another earth-shattering smack. 

He was then flipped over, landing him on top of Clint, who ordered him to turn around so he could watch as Loki rode him. Without hesitation, Loki repositioned himself over the other man, taking the full length of his cock as he bounced on his Dom’s dick. Clint had one hand on Loki’s waist, guiding him, as the other hand found his mouth. Loki felt Barton’s fingers hold his tongue down and brush against his throat.

“Tell me how much you like it.” Clint growled, removing his hand.

“Fuck I love it so much; I love feeling you inside me…” He panted in response. 

Clint moaned. “You can touch yourself now,” he gasped. Loki did as he was told. Moments later, he shot his load all over Hawkeye’s chest as the man threw his head back and let loose in Loki’s ass. Not missing a minute, Clint raised an eyebrow at him. “Lick it up.” Loki obliged.


	43. 12.1.19 Pepper Potts

12.1.19 Pepper Potts

After Tony interrupted her and Nat in the hot tub, Pepper figured it was time to sit down and have a conversation about their adventures. She was in Tony’s room now, seated at a small diner-style table he had set up next to his own personal bar. He poured them both a glass of whiskey before sitting down across from her. 

Pepper started. “I assume you’re not upset, I guess I’d just like to confirm it.”

A devilish smile flickered across his face. “You assumed correctly. And I suppose I should apologize for breaking up what seemed to be the first of your encounters.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow. “How could you tell?” 

Tony set his glass down and leaned back with a sigh. “Frankly, I figured the only reason you’d take things so slowly was if you were testing the waters, so to speak…”

“Then you watched us for a while, I imagine?” Pepper countered, resting her foot strategically between Tony’s thighs. 

“My motives for showing up at the pool were innocent, I assure you. But once I saw what was happening… well let’s just say I was intrigued.”

She moved her foot close enough now to touch him, putting slight pressure on his upper thigh. “I’m just curious then why you interrupted.” She smirked. “I remember how much you like to watch…” She saw Tony stiffen in response as she moved her foot to rest on the zipper of his pants, staring him down.

“After I realized it was likely your first time together, I figured my gaze might be intrusive. I wouldn’t want either of you to be uncomfortable… though I also didn’t want you two to get away with tempting me so easily. Does that make sense?”

Despite everything people said about Tony, Pepper couldn’t help but see the good in him. She smiled, returning her foot under the table. “You know, if you give Nat and I a chance to get better acquainted, I have a feeling she could be interested in some sort of… arrangement.” She winked, knowing Stark knew exactly what she had in mind. 

He leaned forward so that their faces were posed directly across from one another. “Thank you.” He whispered. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

She smirked, knowingly. “In the meantime, I suggest you check in on Cap. You can thank me for that later.” 

Tony’s face flushed, his jaw going slack with a mix of surprise and embarrassment. Still smiling, Pepper finished her whiskey and strode out of the room without another word.


	44. 13.1.19 Tony Stark

13.1.19 Tony Stark 

Tony couldn’t sleep. When Pepper had mentioned Steve to him, he nearly lost it. Of course, his bisexuality was no secret to many, least of all Pepper, but his crush on Steve was probably the last thing he would ever, EVER want to admit to. They were rivals, enemies! Which of course made the star-spangled stud even hotter in his eyes. Tony had spent countless hours trying to get their Halloween kiss out of his mind, only to be told now that the Cap shared his feelings. 

It was a lot to wrap his head around. He paced the halls of the mansion, letting his subconscious take control of his feet as his mind wandered even more aimlessly. 

He didn’t realize where he was until it was too late. The hall outside the gym was usually dimly lit, but the glow coming from the gym added to the brightness of his surroundings. The glow from the gym. His subconscious had taken him right to where he suspected none other than Steve Rogers was working out.

He froze, listening for sounds of weights clanking or heavy breathing. Instead, he heard a light switch flick. As the hallway was plunged into semi-darkness, Starks heart began racing. He was about to run into post-workout Steve…

“Stark?” Tony could just make out Rogers silhouette as he called his name.

Taking a deep breath and switching into abrasive playboy mode, Tony responded. “Rogers, I assume… I can’t imagine anyone else would be so obsessed with their looks that they feel the need to workout at two in the morning.”

Steve stepped closer to him, as if curious. “And why are you up, then? Tortured genius can’t sleep again? Isn’t that getting a little old? Have you ever tried melatonin?”

With each question, Steve inched closer and closer to him, until they were less than a foot apart. Stark bit his lip, assessing his adversary. “I can be tortured by other things. Let me remind you I am a genius, millionaire, playboy, philanthropist…”

Steve cut him off. “And I can have reasons for working out that have nothing to do with maintaining my appearances.” 

Stark raised an eyebrow. “What would those reasons be?”

The pair moved even closer; their chests almost touching. “You first.” Steve shot back.

All Tony could do was stare into Steve’s clear, blue eyes as he tried to steady his breathing. It was at that moment that he sensed Steve was doing the same. 

He couldn’t tell who initiated it, but next thing he knew, they were kissing, his hands laced around Steve’s neck, Rogers hands cupping his jaw as their lips brushed over each other, tentatively at first, then more harshly, more desperately. 

Steve had him pinned against the wall, hands moving from his jaw to his shoulders, to his pecs, tracing the lines of his muscles until they settled on his waist. Stark felt the other man’s leg slide between his, prompting him to grab Roger’s silky blonde hair with both hands, moving his head down to his neck where Steve started leaving little bite marks.


	45. 13.1.19 Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX ish Steve/Tony

13.1.19 Steve Rogers 

Even as it was happening, Steve was having trouble believing it. He found himself biting Tony, scratching him, as if to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. And the grunted responses he got from the other man kept confirming it – he was really making out with Tony Stark. 

It was almost like he didn’t have control over his body; he found himself watching as his hands peeled Tony’s shirt off over his head and clawed down his chest until they reached his waistband. Then Stark was ripping Steve’s shirt off, taking in every detail of his ripped body as he pulled down the other man’s pants. Tony was in pajamas, which meant he had nothing on underneath what had just been removed from his body. Steve inhaled sharply as Starks already hard dick appeared before him, barely illuminated by the dim hallway. He bit his lip, trying to contain his excitement. He had imagined Stark would be well-endowed, but even he couldn’t have predicted how perfect Tony would look naked. His body was symmetrical and tan like a ken doll, but bruised and scarred with a story. 

Steve took hold of him delicately, like handling a priceless artifact, and Tony’s breath caught. Cock still in hand, Steve pressed back into the other man, kissing him with renewed passion and vigor. They were dry humping now, Steve throwing the full force of his lower body at Stark who hit the wall with each thrust, moaning his approval. The friction between them was getting Steve close, and he figured Stark was in a similar place. 

All of a sudden, Tony whispered, “Pepper?” Steve froze, painfully close. Stark grunted, clearly annoyed. When he whipped around to see what was going on, there was Pepper Potts, with what appeared to be a smirk on her face. 

His eyes widened in horror, but Pepper didn’t seem like she really cared that she had just found him getting off with Tony. In fact, he thought he could just make out a flushed tone on her cheeks, almost like she was… aroused?

She placed a hand on each of their shoulders and turned to Stark. “And now we’re even.”


	46. 14.1.19 Natasha Romanov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX Natasha/Pepper

14.1.19 Natasha Romanov 

She woke up to a message from Pepper.

We’re going to do it right this time

With a sharp intake of breath, Natasha could feel her body flood with warmth, like stepping into a hot shower. After the initial guttural response, she realized that is was entirely possible that Pepper’s message had nothing to do with what her body so hoped for. Before she could collect herself to think of an appropriate response, her phone vibrated again.

My room tonight at 10? Where I can lock the door?

She allowed herself to get more excited after reading that one.

I’ll be there

…

Natasha knocked on the door with a barely audible tap. After a moment passed with no response, she reached to knock again, but the door swung open. In contrast to Nat’s secretive and cautious nature, Pepper stood in the frame of the doorway like a fine painting. Her strawberry hair cascaded down her shoulders, resting delicately on her chest, which was covered only by a sheer black robe. The neckline, if you could call it that, plunged to Pepper’s waist, where it was reluctantly forced to a close by a sash of the same sheer material. The robe fell about halfway down her thighs, leaving her long, slender legs exposed. 

She could feel Peppers eyes on her as she drank in the other woman. After a minute, Pepper stepped back to let her in to the room, closing the door behind them.

Her back was still turned when she felt a pair of soft, cool hands on her shoulders, finding their way under the straps of her shirt and bra. Natasha stood still as the Pepper slid these off and lifted her arms as the shirt slid over her head. Her bra joined her shirt on the ground mere moments later. 

Bringing her arms down, Natasha felt Pepper’s warm body press into her from behind, arms reaching around to touch her now exposed chest. Natasha gasped as nimble fingers brushed over her already hard nipples and began tugging at them lightly.

Her head fell back to rest on the other woman’s shoulder as one hand migrated down and slipped into her pants. Natasha wasn’t used to being approached like this, there was something exciting about not being able to see your partner, just watching your body respond to it. Pepper shifted and began leaving small love-bites on her neck and jawline, her hand still creeping ever closer to its target.

Natasha squirmed under Pepper’s ministrations, her hips dipping inward, ass massaging her partner. She could feel the woman’s heartbeat quicken, prompting Natasha to finally turn around and stare into Pepper’s eyes. 

“Sit on my face?” Pepper mused, never breaking eye contact.

Sliding off her remaining garments, Natasha backed Pepper over to the bed where she laid down expectantly. Natasha crawled up beside her, planting a passionate kiss on the woman’s lips before straddling her. Pepper looked up at her eagerly, and Natasha brought herself down on Pepper. 

Almost immediately she found herself moaning, back arched, hands supporting her from behind. Pepper was unbelievably good at this. Natasha started rocking her hips back and forth to spread out the sensation of Pepper’s tongue on her. 

In only a few minutes, Natasha was cumming, grinding herself into Pepper’s waiting mouth, screaming with satisfaction. Pepper licked her clean and Natasha dismounted, slipping off the bed and kneeling on the floor, face between Pepper’s legs. 

Natasha teased her, kissing along her inner thighs, drawing her tongue slowly over her clit. Pepper sat up with a gasp, propping herself up with her elbows to watch Natasha as she worked. 

Pepper tasted amazing; she couldn’t describe it if she tried. It was sweet and salty and heavenly – all she knew was she wanted more. Her mouth never leaving its place, Natasha added a few fingers into the mix, pushing them slowly in and angling up to hit Pepper’s g-spot. She knew she was successful when Pepper let out a pornographic moan, her whole body clenching in arousal. 

In no time, Natasha’s lips were dripping with Pepper’s cum and she removed her fingers, sucking them dry for good measure. She leapt back up on the bed to meet Pepper in another kiss, tangled together in desire. 

“Well that was fun.” Pepper broke up their kiss momentarily to catch her breath.

“And Tony is okay with this” Natasha asked, not sure what to expect. 

“More than okay… in fact, he’d love to join if you’re so inclined…”

“Another time… I’m not done with you yet…” She dove back into action, and Pepper let out a moan, muffled by Natasha once again sitting on her face.


	47. 16.1.19 Bucky Barnes

16.1.19 Bucky Barnes 

He would never have thought to call himself kinky, though now that the word had been thrown out there, he could definitely see it. 

Fucking Wanda had continued to be amazing, from the first encounter to the current one, he continued to feed off of her energy, melt into her body, beg for her sin.

Having just finished, the pair met in a luxurious kiss, and he could just barely taste the remnants of Wanda’s raspberry Chapstick. She pulled away, looking at him lovingly, then turned away in thought.

“Is everything okay?” He asked, noticing slight distress in her posture. 

“I’m spoiled,” She turned, smiling. “Two unbelievably hot men around to worship me whenever I please, of course everything is okay, for me at least.”

“Then what’s up?” He grabbed her hand, reassuringly.

“Am I enough for you?” Her pupils dilated. She was seriously worried about that?

“Oh my god Wanda yes! This is the best sex I’ve ever had!” He countered.

She giggled, “I’m glad. I just feel bad that I have two lovers and you only have one.”

“That can all change,” Bucky smirked. “I could find someone else by the end of the week!”

Wanda gasped, delight playing across her features. “Then it’s a date! You me, Loki, and a fourth of your choosing.”

Bucky almost drooled. The idea of having four players in the game was intoxicating, even if he was unsure of his attraction in regard to men. It was different, and forbidden, and challenging, and he couldn’t wait. Just find a date. 

“So, you’re in?” She asked playfully.

Bucky bit his lip. “Of course… I’ll be there… Where is there?”

“I suggest Asgard, Loki has a massive bedroom and a lot of fun toys.” She pulled him in for another kiss, this one relieved and excited. “I wasn’t sure if you were kinky enough to want that…” her voice trailed off. 

There was that word again, kinky.


	48. 17.1.19 Pepper Potts

17.1.19 Pepper Potts 

Pepper’s phone buzzed as she got out of the shower. Quickly putting her hair up in a towel, she made her way to the dresser to check it. A text from Bucky? 

She typed in the passcode and opened messages to see what was up.

You. Me. Dinner. Tonight at 7?

Was Bucky asking her on a date? Surprisingly bold considering he lived under the same roof as Tony. After a moment of consideration, she decided she was into bold. 

I assume you’re cooking?

Of course

I’m in

While Bucky was known around the house mostly for his baking skills, Pepper figured that probably translated into some culinary prowess as well. Plus, any meal she didn’t have to cook was a great one.

…

Unsure of what to wear, Pepper had on flowy black dress pants and a fitted mustard yellow halter top. The outfit accented her figure without being too on-the-nose, in case Bucky was interested in her in that way. As she wandered into the kitchen, the smell of butter and pesto wafted over her, and she let out an audible sigh.

“Bucky, that smells amazing…” Upon hearing her, he turned around, smiling and gesturing for her to take a seat. Pepper obliged, noting that she did not seem to be overdressed. Good.

Bucky had on a navy-blue button-down shirt and a dressy pair of khaki slacks that hugged his body in just the right way. She bit her lip.

“Can I interest you in some Pinot Grigio?” Bucky mused, pouring a glass for her and a glass for himself. Pepper was impressed and confused, why was Bucky going to all of these lengths? Not that she minded, it felt amazing to be waited on.

“May I ask, why the dinner date?” Taking a sip, Pepper turned to address him. “I’m assuming that’s what this is…” She let her voice trail off as she met Bucky’s gaze.

“You got me,” He started, never breaking eye contact. “Forgive me but I… wanted to get to know the infamous Pepper Potts a little bit better before…”

Pepper raised an eyebrow. “Before?” Bucky turned away from her and chuckled nervously.

“Before I ask you something really… wild.” He leaned towards her on the last word, as if initiating a staring contest. 

“I’m listening.” She said, reciprocating the lean. 

Bucky backed off, turning around again. “Well, the other day, I was invited to visit Asgard by Wanda and Loki…” 

“And you don’t want to third wheel?” Pepper cut him off, thinking she’d read the situation.

“Not exactly,” Bucky countered. Now Pepper was intrigued. “Wanda and I have been, uh, fooling around recently, and I’m sure you know she’s dating Loki, well… they thought it might be fun to try something different, and I guess I got the feeling you might be the kind of person who’d be into that.”

Bucky was inviting her to a sex party on Asgard? “I’m in. When is it?” She responded, trying not to sound too excited.

“Really?” Bucky looked shocked. “I was really just hoping you wouldn’t hit me for asking, I never expected you to agree! This is awesome!”

“Well the dinner invite definitely helped.” Pepper said with a smirk.


	49. 19.1.19 Thor Odinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX Thor/Natasha

19.1.19 Thor Odinson 

Fucking Loki. Every time Thor reached out to his brother, which was, admittedly, less often than he should, Loki was with Wanda. He would never understand why his brother seemed to get so much more action than he did. Hell, his little encounter with Natasha was the only action he’d gotten in months and Loki came to one Halloween party and got not just a hookup, but a girlfriend out of it. 

He had decided, after much consideration, that he hated himself enough to knock on Natasha’s door and see what she was doing despite the high probability of getting punched in the face. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what might be on the other side of Natasha’s Door. But before he could even knock, it flew open, and there she stood.

“Were you actually going to knock? I could hear you from a mile away.” She stared up at him, waiting for a response.

Thor held his breath. When Natasha began to look more annoyed than before, he reconsidered. “I uh… thought I’d stop by and say hi…?” What started as a statement quickly morphed into a question as he began to regret his decision to come here. Every minute he stood still brought him closer and closer to a kick in the balls…

“No, you didn’t.” Natasha said, matter-of-factly. Thor gulped. “I imagine if you were willing to put yourself in this much danger, though, you had a good reason to do it. Come on in.” He was speechless. 

Natasha silently shut the door behind him and started circling him like prey. “What is it thunder boy?” She teased. Thor could feel his heart racing with a mix of terror and arousal. “Any chance you’re looking for a round two of our little gym time?”

His face turned a bright shade of red and he opened his mouth to defend himself, but nothing came to mind. Instead he sighed, defeated. “It’s just, Loki seems to have all the fun!” You would not believe some of the sex stories he tells me! And I’m just stuck wanking it by myself in a house full of immaculate human beings!”

Natasha stopped pacing and walked over to him, pressing her body against his. Thor could feel a tent forming in his pants and gulped again as Natasha brought her hand to rest on his pecs. “How adorable…” she smirked, dragging one hand over his bulge while the other dug into his chest. “Lucky for you, I happen to be very sympathetic…”

And there he was, kissing Natasha Romanov. After he was reasonably certain it wasn’t a trap, Thor leaned into the kiss, grabbing Nat by her lower back and pressing her more firmly against himself. She moaned into his mouth and pulled away, biting his lip. He met her gaze and licked his lips, tasting blood. 

“There’s more where that came from if you want it.” Natasha was dead serious, no hint of sarcasm or sass. He assumed her question was in reference to the bloody lip. He nodded.  
Next thing he knew, Natasha was on his back, arm around his neck in a chokehold. “Walk over to the bed and take off all of your clothes.” He started walking. When he reached the edge of the bed, Nat slid off of his back and began removing her clothes as well. When he was finished, she ordered him to kneel, positioning herself in front of his mouth. Thor needed no further instruction. He dove in, eager to taste Natasha again. She was rich and earthy, and as he moved his mouth to please her, she started to let out some intoxicating growls. 

Wanting to make her happy, Thor introduced some fingers, sliding them into her wet pussy and crooking them upward until she started bucking. He felt a hand lace into his hair, pulling at it with extreme prejudice, directing him forcefully where to go. 

A few moments later he was yanked away as Natasha brought her legs together and looked him in the eyes. She cocked her head to the side as she spoke. “Did you like that? You like eating me out? You dirty, needy little slut?” Thor nodded emphatically. “You wanna be punished, you like when I make you bleed?” He nodded again without a second thought. He wasn’t sure why, but he did like it when Nat abused him. 

He was pulled from his thoughts with a sharp slap across his face. Cheek burning, he turned back to face forward, just as another slap sent him spinning again. Before he could recover, her hand was on his jaw, digging into his cheeks and restricting his airflow. 

“Get on the bed, back to the sheets, I’m going to ride you until you ache, you understand me?” She released him and he scrambled to the bed, touching himself in anticipation. 

“Oh, no… none of that…” She grabbed both of his wrists, bringing them up over his head. “Grab onto the headboard with both hands, if you let go, I stop” Nat said, preparing to mount him. He did as he was told, watching in disbelief as the Black Widow lowered herself down onto him. Her head fell back and they both grunted as the sensation filled their bodies. Thor fought the urge to put his hands all over her, to force her hips up and down on him, knowing if he moved it would all stop. 

Natasha began to rock her hips, tantalizingly slowly at first, then faster and faster as she got comfortable with his immense cock. They were both breathing heavy now, and Natasha leaned forward as if to kiss him, instead putting both of her hands around his neck and squeezing the air out of his lungs. “Just say ‘stop’ if you want it to stop” she whispered in his ear. Thor nodded as much as he was able, recognizing their safe word. Without moving her hands from his throat, Natasha came, tightening around him as her body shook with the force of her orgasm. 

“Don’t you dare finish yet…” She whispered to him, finally letting go. He nodded, gasping to take in air. “Oh fuck you feel so good inside me,” She mused, grinding on him forcefully. “Grab my tits you fucking pervert,” Natasha said, slapping him yet again. His cheeks tingling, he removed his hands from the headboard, instead grabbing Nat’s breasts in his hands, letting his thumbs wander over her nipples. “Harder…” she said, and he started pinching them, squeezing, slapping, burying his face between them as she rode him. 

“Nat, I’m gonna cum…” he breathed, already close to completion. She was also out of breath, but her pace didn’t waver. If anything, she started to move faster. 

“Spank me when you cum and then don’t let go of my ass until I’m done…” Thor came the next instant, bringing both his hands down on her ass with a wicked loud smack. Natasha screamed as he used his new leverage to control her movements as the orgasm ripped through his body. Spreading her ass-cheeks, Thor started probing her rim with his finger, and the shock of the new sensation sent Natasha over the edge again. This time when she was done, she dismounted, moving herself over his abs and chest up to his head. Looking down at his still flushed face, she smirked wickedly.

“Lick me clean.” Thor obliged.


	50. 21.1.19 Loki Odinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX Pepper/Loki

21.1.19 Loki Odinson

It was the big day. Loki had been burdened with the task of distracting himself all day in anticipation of his guest’s arrival. His go-to distraction? Cleaning.

Normally he had maids who would do this for him, not that he needed them, he would have been fine on his own. It was just more of a royal tradition thing. Either way, he had told them all to take the past few days off, which left Loki with just enough of a to-do list to keep him busy. 

He had just finished showering when his guests arrived, and he had hastily thrown on a pair of black jeans and a white button down. As he went to receive his guests, he realized that his alt-rock cleaning playlist was still blasting from the speakers. Pausing his soundtrack, he opened the palace door to Wanda, Bucky, and Pepper.

“Welcome.” He invited his guests into the parlor with a mischievous smirk, grabbing Wanda and pulling her into a dramatic, sensual kiss. He was vaguely aware of Pepper and Bucky watching them kiss, something he was super into. 

The pair pulled apart and Loki directed them all forward on a brief tour of the castle. As they walked, few words were exchanged. He would bet anything that this was a direct result of the building sexual tension in the group. 

Finally, Wanda spoke, “Would everyone be okay with moving away from the formalities and onto the, uh, main event?”

Pepper was the first to respond. “God yes, I’ve been thinking about this all day!”

“If you will… escort us to your chambers?” Bucky added, jauntily.

Loki did not hesitate. Cutting his meaningless tour short, he corralled everyone in his bedroom, where the real fun could begin.

…

In no time at all, he had Pepper in a chokehold in front of a mirror. He was positioned directly behind her, his cock dangling between her thighs, Peppers chest fully exposed with her arms behind her back. He slid two fingers into her mouth and whispered in her ear. “I’m so glad you could make it tonight…”

Pepper nodded in response, and Loki continued. “Of course, from what I hear, you wouldn’t miss out on an opportunity like this…” Pepper shook her head. “No, of course not,” he continued. “You’re such a little slut.” She whimpered, looking at their reflection in the mirror. Her body was lean and sun-kissed, her shoulders and collarbones sprinkled with freckles. He sucked on her neck, inhaling the sweet smell of her perfume as his hands moved from her mouth to find her rosy nipples. Pepper let out a sigh and relaxed into his touch, swaying her hips and brushing her ass across his dick. 

Watching his movements in the mirror, Loki found Pepper’s neck with one hand and her clit with the other. He began to massage her, noticing how she would tense at certain movements, studying her responses. They soon fell into a rhythm, and when Loki sensed she was close, he took a step back, leaving Pepper standing naked in front of the mirror. 

As he gazed at her like a prize, he became aware of Wanda and Bucky moaning and grunting from the other side of the room. He smiled. As much as he loved the kind of raw, animalistic sex that Wanda and Bucky were having, he felt Pepper deserved a more elegant approach. 

Without warning, Loki scooped her up and carried her over to the bed, laying her down gently. Her warm skin stood out against his dark bedding, and he gently spread her legs apart, wetting his fingers, this time in his own mouth. 

He climbed on top of her so that they were face to face, planting a soft, ghost of a kiss as the tip of his cock grazed her entrance.

“You can push it in, I’m ready…” she whispered as he broke their kiss, and Loki obliged. A jolt of heat pulsed through him as he entered her with surprising ease. Peppers head fell back and her strawberry blonde hair fanned out against the sheets behind her. Loki slowly lowered his bodyweight onto her as he moved in and out at a calculating pace. 

He planted his hands on either side of her head and began to pick up the pace, eager to get more of a rise from her. As if on cue, Pepper started meeting his thrusts, sighing and breathing heavily. He brought his head down and bit her ear, whispering, “I want you to cum once, then we’re all going to tag-team Wanda.”

Pepper smirked playfully. “I like it when you talk dirty…” Her sentence was cut short by a hard thrust from Loki, turned on by her response. 

“I want you to sit on my girlfriends face while I fuck her, I want to watch your beautiful tits bounce as she gets you off again…” In between words Loki marred her neck, leaving gentle bite marks and bruises. Soon, Pepper was over the edge, writhing on the bed with her first orgasm of the night. As much as Loki wanted to finish with her, he held off, knowing the night was still young. He helped Pepper up, her face still flushed with ecstasy. “That was perfect.”


	51. 21.1.19 Wanda Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX Wanda/Pepper/Loki/Bucky

21.1.19 Wanda Maximoff

It wasn’t long before Wanda found herself face up in the middle of the bed, three beautiful bodies looming over her. She was still having trouble grasping what was about to happen, it felt like a dream. 

Pepper sat above her head, Bucky straddled her torso, and Loki was positioned between her legs. And they were all gloriously naked. Pepper leaned down from above, planting an upside-down kiss on Wanda’s lips, biting ever-so-slightly as she pulled away. She could feel the woman’s breath tickle her cheek as she whispered in her ear, “Here’s what’s gonna happen. I’m going to sit on your face, and you’re gonna eat me like a fucking pastry.” 

Wanda was drooling as Pepper pulled away, her long ginger hair falling playfully across her shoulders as she positioned herself over Wanda’s mouth. Bucky and Loki watched eagerly as Wanda began to move her tongue and lips over Pepper, tasting her, devouring her, to Pepper’s delight. She was already bucking her hips, begging Wanda for more. 

That was when Bucky joined in. Standing up on the bed, he lined up with Pepper’s mouth, grabbing a fistful of her hair as he sheathed himself between her lips. Wanda couldn’t see much of what was happening, but she recognized Bucky’s low growl of pleasure as Pepper took him to the hilt. 

“Well fuck, I could just watch the three of you all night…” Loki chimed in, his voice guttural and tense with excitement. A shiver ran up Wanda’s spine as she felt Loki’s finger drag from her ankle to her knee and up her inner thigh, tantalizingly slowly. Loki was a master tease, and Wanda was having none of it. Her hips were already shaking, and he hadn’t laid more than a finger on her. 

“Loki, I need you inside me…” Wanda mumbled in to Pepper, who was barely giving her time to breathe. She heard him laugh wickedly. 

“Soon…” He mused, and she felt a tongue begin to dart lightly over her exposed flesh. She gripped the sheets with both hands, her body craving what Loki was refusing her. 

“Please Loki… fuck…” And then it happened. Without any warning, she felt him inside her, and the tension she had built up released. It was all pleasure now. 

She was only vaguely aware of Bucky and Pepper dismounting, the feeling of Loki inside of her was so overwhelming after everything that had just happened. A few moments later, Pepper was on the bed beside her, moaning lavishly as Bucky entered her. Pepper turned to her, face flushed and breathing heavy. Wanda met her gaze and the pair kissed again, raw, unfettered passion driving their lips and tongues. Loki had grabbed Wanda’s tits, and Bucky mirrored his action, growling, “I’m ready…”

Loki sighed and Wanda watched his eyes roll back in his head as he came in her. Bucky was twitching as he finished, and Pepper reached down to touch herself, cumming only moments after. Finally, Wanda let go, all of the build-up of the night leaving her body in one, glorious orgasm. When her vision came back to her, everyone was lying on the bed, sweaty, sticky, and utterly spent.


	52. 24.1.19 Clint Barton

24.1.19 Clint Barton 

“So…” Clint started the conversation off nonchalantly, “I heard you and Steve finally got together…” 

He had never seen the man’s face turn a brighter shade of red. Tony tried to shake it off as if he wasn’t startled by what Clint had just said to him. 

“Uh, you could say that…” He mumbled back.

Clint’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean ‘you could say that,’ did you fuck or not? C’mon Stark, I’ve been acting as his wingman for months, I gotta know if my lil gay-by is all grown up and confident!”

Stark seemed to relax a bit after that. “Well, we haven’t actually fucked yet, Pepper saw to that…” He rolled his eyes.

Clint clicked his tongue, clearly disappointed. “I would’ve thought you’d find a way to remedy that by now.” Stark made a face that essentially equated to, ‘I know, what’s wrong with me?’

“Not every day you get a chance to fuck America’s Ass…” And with that, Clint walked away. His work was done. Stark clearly knew after that conversation that Roger’s wanted more from him. Now it was up to Tony to act on both of their behalf.


	53. 25.1.19 Tony Stark

25.1.19 Tony Stark 

Finding Steve wasn’t difficult. It was starting a certain conversation with him that might prove more… challenging. Despite his reputation as the ultimate playboy, he’d never really mastered the art of flirting with other men. In theory he should know even more about how to win over men because, well, he was one, but for whatever reason that kind of knowledge just didn’t translate. 

After thirty minutes of thought, Stark had composed the following text:

What’s up?

Was the question mark too premeditated? Should he be more casual?

What’s up

Or

WASSUPPP

Oh god no not that last one. What was he thinking? He went back to ‘What’s up?’ and set his phone on his dresser face-down. He started pacing his room, wishing for a speedy reply but trying not to get his hopes up. 

Was that a buzz? He flipped it over violently. Steve had responded to him. He opened messages to read the reply.

Not much, you?

He had used a comma AND a question mark. He cared about making his response intentional and correct! Then again it was Mr. U-S-No Swearing-A, he was definitely all about having good grammar too.

Now came the even harder part. 

Wanna hang?

Jesus Christ grown adult men don’t use the word hang. 

Wanna grab a drink?

No, Steve had that whole not-being-able-to-get-drunk thing and there was NO WAY Tony was going to let himself get wasted around his crush if they were still sober. That was a recipe for absolute disaster.

Would you want to do something?

He sent it before he had a chance to really think it through, but it didn’t seem to matter because Steve responded a moment later with

What did you have in mind? ;)

Okay well that settled it. Yes, Stark knew Steve liked him back, but it’s one of those things where it’s too good to be true and you need constant reaffirmation that you’re not just piss-drunk, or dreaming or–

He quickly typed the following message

Why don’t you come over and find out?

That was more Tony Stark-like. Confident, mysterious, alluring. He admired himself in the mirror, figuring he didn’t have enough time to shave the five-o-clock shadow he had coming in before Steve arrived. Grabbing his cologne, he quickly reapplied, just for good measure. Tony was in sweats and a muscle shirt, but that didn’t bother him; they probably wouldn’t stay clothed for that long. 

Plus, his ass looked amazing in these pants.


	54. 25.1.19 Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX Steve/Tony
> 
> This is the last one for this work, guys! It's been real fun! Again please let me know if you want me to write more stuff! I'm planning on starting a new work of just short one-offs with any pairings in the MCU!

25.1.19 Steve Rogers 

As soon as he knocked on the door, it swung open, and there in front of him stood Tony Stark. No words were exchanged, but Rogers could feel the other man undressing him with his eyes. Stark took a few steps back and Steve advanced forward, eliminating the distance between them. With one hand, Stark reached behind him and closed the door, slamming Steve’s body up against it with a needy kiss. 

At first, he just kind of stood there dumbfounded, still unable to believe what was happening. Then after what seemed like eons, he got a grip, and his hands sprang into action. Making up for lost time, they quickly found his ass and squeezed, eliciting a moan from Stark, who moved his hands from Steve’s shoulders to his waistband, tugging desperately. He pulled away from the kiss to watch as Tony undressed him, ripping off his pants with gusto. Steve removed his shirt and grinned as Stark bit his lip, seeing Steve’s glorious body in broad daylight this time. 

All he had left on his body were a pair of star-spangled briefs, and now it was Tony’s turn to smirk. “Nice panties, Miss America.”

Steve had hoped for this exact reaction. There was something so intriguing about being teased by Tony, their banter was a drug, and he was going to get all he could. “I’d like to see you pull off something like this…” Steve said, posing. Stark hesitated for a moment, then tore the last item of clothing from his body. 

“I just did.” Fuck, a witty comeback. Steve was hard as a rock in seconds. His sex drive taking over, he shoved Stark to his knees and grabbed a fistful of his hair, guiding the inventor’s mouth toward his cock. To Roger’s delight, Tony seemed eager to be puppeteered like this, so without further delay, Steve plunged himself into Starks waiting mouth. 

Without any protest, Tony took him in up to the hilt, looking up at Steve as if awaiting praise. “Fuck, Tony…” Steve was overwhelmed by the imagery and the sensation. Who knew Stark was a master when it came to blow-jobs? Should he have expected anything else though? Tony Stark had a reputation for being good at everything. 

When he was sure Tony could take it, he started fucking Iron Man’s face, his balls slapping the inventors chin with the force of his thrusts. Stark dug his nails into the back of his thighs as the captain continued to abuse his face, muscles bulging with effort, head back in ecstasy. 

Steve pulled out when he felt himself getting close, not wanting to finish just yet. He reached down and pulled the other man’s shift off, admiring his lean, tan body. Stark stood, letting his pants fall to the ground as he did, and unlike Steve, he was not wearing anything underneath. Steve watched as Iron Man’s cock stood at attention before him, and began kneeling to return the favor, but Tony stopped him with a hand on his chest. 

“I’ve got a better idea. Why don’t you get on the bed, on all fours, and let Tony Stark fuck America in the ass.” Steve was speechless. It was a combination of excitement and nerves, he had dreamed about this moment, but still wasn’t even sure what it would feel like, if he would like it. The captain followed Stark’s orders despite his reservations and made his way to the bed. Tony joined him moments later with a bottle of lube. Steve turned his head to watch as the other man came up behind him and poured a generous amount of the sticky stuff into his hand. 

Perhaps Stark sensed his unease, because he leaned down to whisper in Steve’s ear, “I’ll go slow, you just say stop if you want me to.”

He sighed and nodded. That’s when Stark inserted his first finger. 

The super soldier groaned at the unfamiliar feeling, and Stark’s movement stopped not wanting to hurt the him. Instead, a hand found Roger’s dick and began stroking softly. With the added positive sensation, Steve found himself adjusting to the intrusion, and reached back to move Stark’s other hand. 

“Let me know if you want another finger…” Stark spoke tenderly into his ear, biting it as he pulled away. He nodded at the other man, and Tony added a finger. 

They went on like this until he reached four, at which point Tony simply said, “Captain?” And Rogers nodded again, knowing what he meant to do. 

Stark’s fingers slid out and were replaced almost instantly by the warm tip of Iron Man’s dick. Tony had stopped touching Steve’s cock, needing his hands free to guide the pair together. Steve bit his lip, adjusting to the extra length as Tony slid into him. He let out an involuntary scream when he felt the other man’s hips slap against his ass, the full length of his partner’s dick hitting his prostate dead-on. 

“And I thought Hawkeye had good aim…” Steve joked breathlessly, and Stark chuckled. Steve felt Stark grab a fist of his hair, then he started thrusting, slowly at first. As Steve began meeting his thrusts with his own, Tony moved faster and faster, moaning a litany of lewd language as Rogers screamed steadily. 

“Fuck Captain, taking my fucking cock… shit you’re so tight around me…” Stark breathed as he thrusted, his hands roaming from Steve’s silky blonde hair to his throat, to his ass, leaving a handprint with a loud smack, marking his territory. 

“Fuck America, this ass is mine now…” Tony growled, and Steve felt himself about to go off.

“Tony I’m gonna…” but before he could finish, the other man had pulled out, flipped him over, and started sucking him off again. Steve moaned loudly and came, shooting down the back of Stark’s throat. Tony stood as he swallowed, aimed at Steve’s chest, and finished moments later, all over his perfect abs. 

“I’ve always loved seeing you shirtless, but this is just the icing on the cake…” Stark mused. Steve rolled his eyes. A horrible choice of words to end a magical encounter. But that was just Stark’s way.


End file.
